Mi taxi favorito
by Sire07
Summary: Una noche de fiesta, una Renee muy borracha y una Esme demasiado cansada para llevarle la contraria tomaran un taxi para ir a su casa, eso conllevara conocer a un taxista muy sexy y a una serie de divertidas aventuras.
1. Lo que se puede conseguir con una mejor

**Capitulo 1: Lo que se puede conseguir con una mejor amiga borracha**

¡Perfecto! ¡Mi mejor amiga estaba borracha como una cuba! Y ella era la que tenia el carné de conducir y por supuesto que no le iba a permitir subirse al coche, así que tendríamos que coger un taxi, cuando llame me dijeron que había uno cerca de la zona y que no tardaría en recogernos. Y al cabo de cinco minutos ya estábamos dentro, con René hiperactiva y yo muerta de la vergüenza, el conductor era tan guapo que me sonroje al ver como me miraba.

- Esme bésameeee- gritaba René abalanzándose sobre mi.

- ¡René por favor compórtate un poco! Em… perdone, a la calle Larra, por favor

- De acuerdo.

René fijo la vista en el conductor y luego me miro a mi, levanto una ceja y me provoco un sonrojo muy grande.

- Oye, me llamo René y esta es mi amiga Esmeeeeeeeeee- alargo la "e" hasta que le di un codazo- y dice que estoy borracha por eso no me deja conducir, bueno si la verdad lo estoy pero tranquilo porque no soy de las que vomita, yo soy mas de las que son graciosas… Oh! ¿Cómo te llamas? Seguro que te llamas Thomas o Maxxxxx, o no no no déjame adivinar … Tomaxxx…

Contemple como el taxista se reía, y la mande una mirada furiosa a René que parecía de lo mas entretenida intentando averiguar el nombre del chico ese, vi como sus ojos dorados me observaban desde el retrovisor.

- Lo siento ha bebido mucho, no le hace falta que le haga caso, René cállate y deja que nos lleve a casa.

- Nooo, no me quiero ir a casa, quiero correr descalza por la hierva del parque.- grito en mi oreja.

- ¿Qué? Lo que me faltaba, sabes esta bien, ¡vamos hacer lo que tu quieras! Pero mañana no te me quejes… ¿Le importa cambiar de rumbo al parque Wester?

- Por supuesto que no- su voz sonó como un ronroneo .

- ¡Aun no me ha dicho su nombre!- exigió René teniendo un cambio de humor- Por lo tanto no puedo hablar contigo, porque una vez cuando era pequeña mi madre me dijo que no hablara con desconocidos, pero la verdad mi madre era una mujer muy estricta tu sabes, de esas que no te dejan ni pintarte los labios y ahora que puedo me los pinto siempreee. Por eso también bebo alcohol porque mi madre me decía que no quería como hija a una zorra que bebiera y claro yo no quería defraudar a mi madre, y ahora que no vivo con ella bebo mas que un pez, a diferencia de Esme que no se emborracha nunca, bueno si una vez ¡pero eso ya se lo contra ella! Oh, sabes creo que mañana lloverá…

No pude escuchar mas, estaba llorando de la risa, y el conductor no era para menos no podía evitar mirar como se reía de forma tan melódica. René siguió hablando y hablando , y nosotros no parábamos de reírnos. Hasta que llegamos al parque y ella bajo corriendo del taxi hasta la hierva, donde se tiro de cara y empezó a rodar arriba y abajo.

- Viene con nosotras, porque creo que lo tendremos entretenido gran parte de la noche, lo siento- le dije al chico rubio.

- No me importa pasar tiempo con dos damas tan bellas- jadee al oír otra vez su voz que me provocaba sonrojos- oh, lo siento por mi osadía, no queria…

- No, gracias, vamos.

Asintió con la cabeza y salimos los dos del coche, vi como René miraba algún punto de la hierva y se puso a dar volteretas por ella, me estaba empezando a plantear lo de prohibirle beberse mas de ocho copas. El chico aun sin nombre, se estaba riendo tanto que alguna vez se le escapaba alguna lagrima.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que mi amiga no acertado con lo de Tomax.. ¿cierto?

- Mmm.. No aun que es un nombre precioso- soltó una risita encantadora- me llamó

- ESME!- René me cogió del brazo y me tiro al suelo junto a ella- hagamos una carrera haciendo la croqueta hasta abajo del todo ¿de acuerdo? ¡UNO, DOS, TRES!

Me quede estática mientras ella empezaba a rodar colina abajo y pensé " ya que estamos" así que empecé a dar vueltas hacia abajo del todo cerrando los ojos hasta que choque con René. Aun estaba mareada y me levante riéndome del pelo de mi amiga que estaba lleno de flores, le quite unas cuantas y luego empezó a correr otra vez hacia arriba.

-¡Quiero ir a la playa! A jugar con la arena- dijo con convicción.

- Pues que así sea- respondí subiendo hacia arriba.

- ¿A la playa entonces?- me pregunto el conductor sonriendo y mirándome con ¿ternura?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras él me quito unas flores del pelo, me quede mirándolo demasiado tiempo y me sonroje cuando mi amiga empezó a cantar

" Esme y Tomax debajo de un árbol dándose besitos"

Le fulmine con la mirada y luego pedí perdón de nuevo al conductor. Nos subimos al coche y René se puso a bailar o mejor dicho saltar encima del asiento.

- ¿Tienes música?- pregunto - Porque una vez, estaba escuchando música y empecé a bailar muy sexy, entro mi padre en el cuarto y me castigo durante un mes pero no me importo porque yo seguí bailando, Esme baila muy sexy- me sonroje como un tomate- pero le da vergüenza porque dice que no le gusta o que no se siente cómoda no me acuerdo, le tendré de preguntar algún dia. Me acuerdo cuando yo era pequeña y me caí de cabeza al suelo y mi abuela me dijo que parecía tonta, que haber cuando descubría que una niña no se podía subir a un árbol y yo le replique y me gane un guantazo de mi abuela y…

Volvimos a lo mismo otra vez riéndonos y riéndonos, hasta que volvimos a llegamos a la playa, René volvió a saltar del coche y como si fuera lo mas divertido del mundo se fue corriendo hacia la arena. Y una vez allí empezó hacer un castillo. Mire al conductor, que otra vez se me había olvidado preguntarle como se llamaba, y él salio del coche y me abrió la puerta.

- G-gracias… mmm.. ¿te llamas?

- Me llamo C…

- ESME- me gire frustrada y mire a René que estaba acercándose al agua- báñate conmigo anda.

- ¿Estas loca?

Corrió hacia el agua y yo detrás de ella para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, pero como no, René es de las que se tira al agua rápidamente y claro yo fui detrás de ella, así que acabe empapada y arrastrando a René fuera del agua.

- ¿Sabes donde quiero ir ahora? A bailar- grito entusiasmada.

- No René por favor, estamos mojadas y no nos dejaran entrar.

- Es verdad… ¡Conductor! Por favor llévenos a la Calle Larra.

Pro fin había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor llegar a casa y quedarnos allí durmiendo de una vez por todas.

- ¡así nos cambiamos y luego vamos de fiesta!

Lloriquee rendida, y le dije la dirección completa al taxista que otra vez había perdido la oportunidad de saber su nombre.

*"Para ser un conductor de primera, acelera, acelera, para ser un conductor de primera, acelera, acelera… Viva nuestro conductor, conductor ,conductor, viva nuestro conductor, conductor tor…"

Creo que no había llorado tanto en mi vida, al menos no de risa, llegamos a nuestra calle y rápidamente nos bajamos del coche, invite al chico que entrara en nuestra casa para no dejarlo solo en el coche. Y subí con René a la habitación.

- ¿Así que te pone el conductor?

Levante la vista alterada y negué con la cabeza.

- Claro… Oye si lo admites te daré consejo de cómo vestirte, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí frenéticamente y le di la espalda en busca de una toalla.

- Si ¿Qué?

- Que si que me pone- susurre.

- ¿Qué perdona no te he oído?

- Que me pone- dije en voz normal.

- ¿Perdón?- insistió.

- QUE ME PONE- Grité girándome.- Hija de puta…- susurre al ver que había abierto la puerta.

- Vale ponte esto.

Me arrojo un vestido negro que me llegaba por un poco antes de la rodilla, se ceñía a mi cuerpo y la verdad me quedaba muy bien, aun que se que queda mal decirlo era la verdad. René se peino en cinco minutos y luego se arrojo encima mió y me peino desalizándome el pelo, dado que decía que mi pelo era mas bonito en natural. Bajamos al cabo de una hora y el ángel que conducía el coche se estaba terminando un refresco.

- Perdón, es que tenia sed… espero que no te importe…

- No, todo lo contrario perdón por no ofrecértelo.

- Sabes que a Esme le pone…- Le tape la boca con mi mano y ella me la quito- comida humana al perro.

Suspire tranquila y volvimos a subir al taxi, esta vez nos llevo a una discoteca muy famosa de la zona y René se puso a bailar como una loca con todos los tíos que se le ponían delante. Y yo pues me quede observándola desde la barra, riéndome de sus tropezones.

- Vale, ahora si, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Ca..

-¡ESME!

- Dime como te llamas.

- Ca…

- A bailar- René me llevo a la pista a rastras.

Me resistí a bailar convenciéndola de que no quería, pero un dios se me puso delante y me pregunto.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

¿Y como negarle algo a mi conductor favorito?

Él baile era de lo mas excitante, sobre todo, por que era una especie de rumba y no paraba de pegar su cuerpo a mi o moverlo de forma, que me hacia enloquecer. Su cintura se movió junto a la mía y note como un ronroneo en su pecho, ese sonido me hizo enloquecer aun mas, ya no respondía de mis actos. Mi mano fue a parar a su nuca acercándome a su oreja para susurrarle la canción mientras me pegaba aun mas, si se podía, a su cuerpo.

- Esme veámonos a casa, estoy agotada- Grito René alejándome del dios griego que hace unos infantes había estado tan cerca de mi.

Entramos otra vez en el taxi , mientras René me explicaba que había conocido a un chico que se llamaba Charlie, y que le había encantado. Cuando llegamos a casa René se acerco al asiento del conductor y le dijo.

- Adiós, Carlisle Cullen.

- ¿Carlisle Cullen?- pregunte confusa.

- Si, ¿no ves su nombre allí?- Pregunto señalando un cartelito.

- Mierda… No me había fijado, estaba demasiado entretenida viéndote borracha.

- Vale paga tu.- dijo entrando en la casa.

Mire a Carlisle, por fiiin sabia su nombre, apenada y mire el suelo tristemente.

- Bueno me voy, encantado de conocerte Esme- Me cogió la mano y la beso.

- No te he pagado aun.

- Em… Me lo he pasado demasiado bien como para cobrarte por eso.- dijo riéndose.

- Pero no me sentiré bien.

- Pues entonces, si me concedes mañana una cita estaremos en paz ¿Qué te parece?

Sonreí sonrojándome y asentí con la cabeza.

- Me encantaría.

_

* * *

_

**Esta es una historia basada en hechos reales, todas las tonterías que hagan o digan Esme y Renee, son cosas que habremos hecho o dicho mi mejora amiga y yo… Diréis, están locas! SI lo estamos ¿y que? XD Me haría ilusión un REVIEW :D pliiis!!! **

**Adiós guapas/os ( si es que hay alguno… xD)**


	2. Resaca

**Capitulo 2:: Resaca.**

Note como alguien me sacudía por los hombros, una voz lejana me llamaba y me decía algo de un café, me volvieron a sacudir y algo me tapo la nariz y la boca. Me levante en busca de aire mientras buscaba a mi asesino.

- Esme..- gimoteo- Dame café.

- ¡Renee! ¿ Es que me querías matar?- La reñí.

- CAFÉ…- Lloriqueo.

- Olvídame, voy a dormir el resto del dia, no, hazte tu el café.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a recuperar mi sueño, pero alguien se tumbo a mi lado y empezó a empujarme al borde de la cama, hasta que por fin ¡Puff! Me caí.

- RENEE ¿Puedes dejarme dormir en paz?- le grite furiosa.

- Aaaah, no grites, no grites, me duele la cabeza…

- ¿Por qué será?

- Porque alguien se le ocurrió hacerme caso, por eso estoy así.

- ¡¿Qué me culpas a mi de que seas una loca perdida que quiere ir al campo a tirarse por el césped?!

Soltó una carcajada y me arrastro por el piso hacia la puerta.

- Vale, Esme, te recuerdo que hoy alguien a quedado con un taxista muy sexy.

- Mmm… Carlisle…

- ¡Hija ni que fuera comida! - La mira con cara de confusión- Has dicho "Mmm… Carlisle" como cuando dices "Mmm… Pizza…"

- ¡No es verdad! Carlisle esta mas bueno que las pizzas.

Nos reímos un rato y baje hacerle el café a mi supuesta mejor amiga, digo supuesta porque una mejor amiga no te obliga a levantarte a las siete de la mañana para que le hagas un café.

Cuando termino su desayuno se levanto de la mesa y muy decidida subió por las escaleras, me deje caer en el sofá mientras recordaba toda la noche de ayer, no pude evitar reír la recordar lo rápido que hablaba Renee.

- Vale, ahora voy a ir a la peluquería, cuando vuelva iremos a buscar a Tiana para que nos diga el trabajo que tenemos que hacer esta semana y después de eso iremos a buscar un vestido para esta noche.

- ¿Qué harás tu esta noche?- pregunte confusa.

- ¿Yo? Fácil, me iré de fiesta y atenderé tus llamadas en caso que te de un ataque de nerviosismo compulsivo por tener a un hombre tan guapo delante o por si te da un sincope…

La mire con el ceño fruncido y luego dije.

- De acuerdo, pero al menos yo no me tiro al primo de nadie en la fiesta de el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, ¿a quien me recuerda eso?

Me saco la lengua y salio pitando por la puerta. Subí las escaleras y me tumbe en mi mullido colchón, me estire y tape con la manta aun calentita. Sonó el teléfono y volví a maldecir a Renee, lo cogi con mala gana y solté.

- Renee eres la peor mujer resacosa de la historia ¿Por qué no dejas la hiperactividad y te centras por un momento en que no me dejaste dormir por toda la noche, que me tuviste de arriba a bajo de la ciudad ¡y de que me has despertado a las siete de la mañana para un maldito café!- Ya esta, ya lo había dicho, ahora podía descansar tranquila.

Oí una risita por el teléfono y en ese instante ya estaba muerta.

- Entonces ¿no et apetece salir esta noche? Por que si quieres lo dejamos para otro dia, aun que me venia de gusto verte…

- L-l-lo s-siento… N-no sabia q-que eras t-tu…- "dios Esme estas tartamudeando" Renee tiene razón me iba a dar un ataque de nervios.

- Tranquila, me alegra ver que Renee se a levantado con resaca esta mañana quizás así deje de querer ir al campo a plena noche.

- Lo dudo.- rió suavemente.- Claro que me apetece ir cenar contigo esta noche, seria un placer verte.

- No el placer seria mió, entonces ¿a las nueve te vengo a recoger?

- Me encantaría.

- Y a mi- susurro.- Adiós Esme, un beso.

Dios mió, ya no tenia sueño, salte de la cama y baje corriendo al comedí para enviarle un SMS a Renee pero con la mala suerte de que tropecé con una escalera y me di un golpe en el culo que seguramente haría historia. así que decidí explicárselo cuando llegara y ponerme hielo en… el culo.

- ¡Ya llegue! Tan guapa como siempre claro.- me guiño un ojo y luego observo lo que hacia.- ¿Por qué estas sentada sobre una bolsa de hielo? ¿Te pone cachonda o algo?

- Me he caído por las escaleras…- dije avergonzada- pero tiene un motivo.

Cuando le termine de contar todo lo del teléfono me sonrió maliciosamente, luego paso sus dedos por mi brazo mientras yo ponía mi cara de "¿que hace la loca de mi mejor amiga?"

- Hay pillina ¡¡que alguien chichara esta noche!!

Me sonroje furiosamente y le empecé a dar golpes con el cojín, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la hora de ir a por Tiana, así que corrimos hacia el coche como desesperadas para que no nos despidiera. Bueno teníamos claro que no lo haría, Tiana a parte de ser nuestra "jefa" era nuestra otra mejor amiga, solo que ya estaba casada y tenia una hija, por lo tanto no salía de fiesta con nosotras porque no quería ser una madre de las que deja a la niña con una desconocida que la cuidara, dado que su marido trabajaba hasta tarde. Claro que ni siquiera se porque Renee tenia tanta prisa para ir, ella era la estilista de Tiana que tenia una de las mejores empresas de decoración del país, y yo era una de sus mejores trabajadoras, si mi vida era decorar las casas familiares de los demas… Por eso la mía estaba tan bien decorada porque yo era la mejor, ¡Ja!

- ¿En que estas pensando pies grandes?- Odiaba ese apodo, me lo había puesto solo porque una vez me puse los zapatos de mi madre y grite " ¡Miradme soy una mujer adulta, tengo un marido que me engaña con la sirvienta y yo lo engaño con el jardinero! ¡Soy adulta, si señor, tengo tetas y un buen culo, y una vez al mes me sale sangre del coño!" Lo peor es que fue en las bodas de oro de mis abuelo por lo tanto tenia doce años y todo porque Renee y yo bebimos por primera vez alcohol.- ¿Esme?

- En nada especial, solo que si esta noche se te ocurre emborracharte no conduzcas de acuerdo, si hace falta me llamas.

- Oh, no te preocupes tanto por mi, soy una mujer adulta.- dijo abriendo la puerta y cayéndose de cara al suelo.

Me reí de ella mientras bajaba para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡¿A quien se le a ocurrido poner una acera aquí?!

- Creo que aun te dura la resaca.

Entramos por las puertas del gran edificio rosa, que cutre, y luego el segurata nos saludo tan cordialmente como siempre. Nos pidió el ascensor junto a las demás chicas y entre ellas pudimos divisar a Ernez nuestro amigo. Corrió hacia nosotras y nos dio dos besos, luego empezó a contarnos los chismes de toda la semana, y yo maldiciendo a que era domingo y estaba encerrada en mi lugar de trabajo, eso era lo peor de que tu mejor amiga fuera tu jefa que si le decías que no ibas a su reunión a parte de despedirte se enfadaba.

- Bueno mis niñas os dejo aquí.- dijo Ernez.- Dos besos sabor a chocolate.

Se cerro la puerta y mire a Renee que se tapaba la boca para no soltar una gran carcajada.

- ¿Por qué sigue negando que es gay?- Pregunte.

- Por que tiene esposa e hijos.

- Pobres.

Entramos en el despacho de Tiana y se nos cayeron las carpetas de las manos. ¡Oh, dios mió! No me lo podía creer ¿que hacia él aquí y que estaban haciendo?

**Aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de Mi taxi favorito, espero que os guste, Graciaaas por los reviews. ¿Me dejareis uno pliis? Soy buena persona… xD Pues nada que son cosas que pasan cuando bebes… que luego no hay quien te aguante ejemplo… ¡Mi mejor amiga! Bueno ya esta.**

**Besooos guapisimaaaas**


	3. Lo mejor de este mundo es… la amistad…

****

Capitulo 3: Lo mejor de este mundo es… la amistad…

Entramos en el despacho de Tiana y se nos cayeron las carpetas de las manos. ¡Oh, dios mió! No me lo podía creer ¿que hacia él aquí y que estaban haciendo?

- Joder, joder, joder- Grite.- Tiana pon un cartelito cuando tu marido y tu… Dios, Mark ¿tu no estabas de viaje?

Tiana se estaba vistiendo rápidamente y Mark, su marido, ya llevaba los pantalones.

- Chicas, chicas lo siento, es solo que Mark volvió y yo me emocione pero estaba la niña y no pensé que esta mañana no os dignarais a venir….

- ¡Oye! Ni que fuéramos unas vagas…- Renee me miro con cara de Ah.. ¿Qué no lo somos? i le mande mi mirada asesina.- No del todo vamos…

Bueno su marido muy disimuladamente marcho del despacho para dejarnos a nosotras hablando del trabajo de esta semana, pero mi cabeza solo podía pensar en una cosa CARISLE, CARLISLE, CARLISLE… ¡Maldita sea que se acabe esta reunión ya! Como si Tiana leyera mi mente dijo, " Ya esta todo, os podéis retirar, ah, y Esme que vaya bien esta noche con ese sexy taxista." Fulmine con la mirada a mis mejores amigas y salí por la puerta seguida de Renee.

- ¿Qué? Tenia derecho a saberlo.

- Claro…

- ¿Vamos de compras? Luego vamos a comer y después miramos una película romántica, ¿Qué te parece el plan?

- Perfecto.

Si algo me caracteriza es que solo me gusta ir de compras con mi mejor amiga, si no jamás me siento cómoda con la ropa que me compro, tengo la gran "suerte" de que es lo mas sincero que hay en este mundo. Cuando algo no le gusta me lo arranca de las manos y niega con la cabeza con resignación. Cuando tenga una hija dejare que sea ella la que la vista aun que se que será una mala influencia, seria capaz de transformarla en uno compradora compulsiva, y tener a dos Renees seria muy traumatizante.

No se que hora era pero estábamos en mitad de la película y las lagrimas se precipitaban por nuestras mejillas. " No Tomy, no me abandones…" decía la protagonista en un llanto agónico, " Es por tu bien, te amo pero tu serás mas feliz con Lance" por cierto Lance es nombre de perro ¿no? Bueno que estábamos inundando la casa con nuestro llanto y llamaron a la puerta.

- será el repartidor de comida china.- dijo Renee muy convencida.

- Voy yo.- sollocé.

Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto y mis ojos rojos como tomates, aun derramaba muchas lagrimas y al abrir la puerta quise ponerme a llorar como una loca, ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

- ¿C-Carlisle?- pregunte y un sollozo traidor abandono mi boca.

- ¿Esme que te pasa?¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

Me quede estática ¿Cómo contarle que estábamos viendo una película y que nos hacia llorar como magdalenas aun que ya la hubiéramos visto cien veces?

- Es solo… pasa.- le dije invitándole a entrar en casa.- estábamos en el comedor y ¿ya son las nueve? - pregunte mirando el reloj.- Vale quédate con Renee un momento, cinco segundos te lo prometo.

El sonrió al ver que ya no estaba llorando y vi su cara de pánico al ver a Renee llorando como una loca y gritándole a Tomy que volviera.

- Te doy un segundo- contesto soltando una risita.

- Con medio tengo suficiente.- le guiñe un ojo y corrí escaleras arriba.

Por suerte Renee y yo ya lo habíamos preparado todo, el vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado, todo estaba ya elegido. Así que me vestí, me peine, me maquille y TACHAN ¡perfecta! Baje por las escaleras corriendo otra vez por suerte sin caída incluida y me encontré un cuadro muy gracioso en el comedor.

- Tomy vuelveee- gritaba Renee.- No me importa que tengas esa enfermedad estaré contigo hasta la muerte- Lloraba, lloraba y lloraba.

Mi vista se clavo en Carlisle que se le escapaba una lagrima delatora por los ojos. Me acerque y me senté a su lado dispuesta a no soltar ni una lagrima para no estropear el maquillaje y mi vida dado que Renee me mataría.

- ¿Todo bien Carlisle?- pregunte sonriéndole.

- Si-contesto- Estoy perfectamente.

- ¿Seguro?- pinxe.

- Si- su voz sonó tan aguda que no puede evitar soltar una risita maliciosa.- ¿Qué soy humano? Tengo derecho a llorar.

Esta vez Renee se unió a mis carcajadas y Carlisle miro al suelo con resignación.

- Vale vamonos.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome la mano.

- Si mejor, Renee ya sabes si tienes algún problema me llamas y no conduzcas borracha, ¿vale borrachina?

Pero ella ya estaba otra vez gritándole a la tele que se quedara con ella… Salimos y vi un coche negro, un precioso mercedes de cristales tintados.

- ¿Es tu coche?

- Si- sonrió y luego vio mi cara de decepción- ¿no te gusta?

- Si, es solo que me siento decepcionada por no ver mi taxi favorito…

Entramos en el coche riéndonos y durante un buen rato estuvo todo en silencio, me sentía extraña teniéndole tan cerca y sabiendo que no lo conocía de nada, pero entonces hablo.

- Sabes, en realidad estudio medicina pero mi padre es el jefe de la empresa de taxis mas grande de la ciudad y de mientras trabajo conduciendo uno de ellos. ¿Tu de que trabajas?- me sonrió tiernamente.

- Yo he estudiado diseño y decoración de interiores, y trabajo en la empresa de diseño de Tians, diseñando hogares.

El resto de la velada siguió así hablando de nuestras cosas, de nuestros amigos, de nuestra familia, de nuestros gustos. También bailamos, tengo que admitir que mejor que la ultima vez si eso era posible, por que Renee no salía gritando Esmee interrumpiendo mi baile con Carlisle. Mi lujuria empezó a crecer cuando se acercaba tanto a mi cara pero nunca, nunca llegaba a besarme y eso me volvía loca, la noche termino después de ese baile y estaba dispuesto a llevarme a casa cuando mi móvil sonó.

- Esme ¿Aun estas con el taxista?- pregunto una Renee muy bebida.

- ¿Renee todo bien? Si sigo con él.

- Pues dile coja el taxi y me venga a buscar- dijo entre risa y risa.

Suspire pesadamente y mire a Carlisle en tono de disculpa.

- ¿Podemos ir a recoger a Renee? Es que ha bebido y no quiero que coja el coche.

- Claro, vamos.

- ¿Dónde estas Renee?

- En la discoteca Pachaaaaaaaaaa - Le colgué mientras seguía con su querida letra "a".

Durante todo el trayecto estuve disculpándome por tener que ir a recoger a Renee y Carlisle se paso todo el viaje diciéndome que no pasaba nada, pero a mi no se me quitaba de la cabeza las ganas de besarle y me volvería loca si esta noche no lo llevaba a mi cama, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo con un chico en la primera cita pero tenia que admitir que ese no era un chico común.

Así que cuando paro el coche le cogi de la corbata y lo bese, solo un casto y dulce beso en los labios, cuando me separe Carlisle ya me estaba desabrochando el cinturón y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Me beso con fuerza y rabia mientras mis manos se enredaban en su perfecto pelo peinado hacia atrás, enredándolo y despenándolo todo lo que podía, su lengua iba adentrarse en mi boca pero unos golpecitos en la ventanilla me hicieron reaccionar. Los cristales eran tintados por lo tanto nadie nos podría haber visto ¿quien podía ser?

- Esme, déjame entrar- dijo Renee desde fuera. ¿Cómo sabia cual era el coche de Carlisle? Mis amigas me leían la mente- Os he espiado cuando os ibais y conozco el coche, así que deja de hacer cochinadas y ábreme.

Baje la ventanilla y le señale con el dedo que se sentara atrás, ¿mejor amiga? ¿mejor amiga? ¡Y un cuerno! Una mejor amiga no interrumpe a otra cuando se esta liando con un dios griego. Gruñí notablemente y me puse mi cara de enfurruñada. Me gire para matar a Renee con los ojos pero por el camino encontré unos ojos fijos en mi con la mirada mas tierna del mundo y me olvide de todo.

- Bueno taxista, lléveme a la calle Larra ¿ok?- Dijo Renee muy decidida.- Oye sabes hoy he estado con Charle y me ha dicho que me quería volver a ver mañana, y le he dicho que no podía porque era una mujer muy ocupada y me ha respuesto " ocupada te mantendría yo" y yo le contestado…

Y así todo el camino, y le he dicho, y me ha dicho, y le contestado, y me ha vuelto a decir… ¡Por fin llegamos! Salio por la puerta corriendo a nuestra casa después de decir.

- Shhh… Que Esme no se entere de que he llegado borracha a casa ¿de acuerdo?

Carlisle y yo asentimos con la cabeza algo asustados.

- Bueno… Adios…- dijo mi dios dándome un casto beso en los labios.

- Carlisle…- Me miro con cara de frustración- ¿quieres… Bueno quieres entrar? Podrías, quedarte a dormir…

- Me encantaría dormir contigo- Dijo atropelladamente.

- Perfecto.

Al cabo de poco me encontraba en mi cama con un dios Apolo encima besándome el cuello, acariciando mis piernas, mmm… me encantaba. Sus labios volvieron a los míos y nuestras lenguas se juntaron, dejo caer todo su peso sobre mi y me altere al notar algo en mi estomago, lo separe de mi un poco para mirar lo que me hacia sentir esos estremecimiento y luego le mire a la cara sonriéndole maliciosamente. De pronto alguien se tiro encima de la cama y pegue un bote enorme, encendí la luz y vi a Renee tumbada en mi cama abrazando la almohada

- ¡Renee!¡ Sal de aquí ahora mismo!- grite furiosa.

- No, quiero dormir contigo, me da miedo dormir sola esta lloviendo y truena.- sollozo, perfecto aun estaba borracha.

- ¡Renee! Vete de aquí si no quieres que te eché de una patada en el culo… - mis dientes estaban apretados a mas no poder y juraría que mi cara debería estar roja por la rabia.

- Pero Esme sabes que me da mucho miedo.- Y otra vez a llorar…

- Esme, tranquila yo me voy a dormir a su cuarto y mañana terminamos la … charla, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué charla? ¡Si estabais fornicando como bestias!- dijo entre llanto.

- ¡Tú calla!- Le grite mientras oía la risita de Carlisle en mi oído.

- Si te coge miedo en mitad de la noche sabes donde estoy ¿verdad?

- No me tientes…- dije mordiéndole el labio.

- Vale, Romeo ya lo ha entendido.- Carlisle sonrió y se fue de la habitación.

- Vale y ahora a dormir.

En mitad de la noche oí un grito a mi lado, tan fuerte que me dejo sorda de un oído para siempre, encendí la luz muy alterada mirando que no le hubiera pasado nada a Renee. Pero solo la vi señalando la pared que había a nuestra espalda y gritando como una loca.

- ¡Esmeee, mátala, mátala, mátala!- chillaba y chillaba.

- ¿Qué quieres que mate?- "Si quieres te mato a ti" Shhh, calma cabeza recuerda que es tu mejor amiga…

- ¡La araña!

Me levante con desgana cogi la zapatilla y ¡Plam! Perfecto ahora era una asesina de arañas, mire a Renee con cara de " ¿Estas satisfecha?"

- Sácala de la pared, ha pasado por encima mió y de mi almohada.- volvió a chillar.

La puerta se abrió y entro Carlisle con solamente un pantalón, cuando nos vio discutiendo por quien sacaba la araña de la pared cogio un clinex y recogió el cadáver del pobre bicho. Nos sonrió burlándose, aun que solo fuera un poco de nosotras, y tiro el papel a la basura.

- Taxista, duerme tu aquí yo me voy a mi cuarto que esta libre de arañas.- Grito Renee mientras salía del cuarto.

- ¿Por donde íbamos en nuestra "perfecta charla"?- me pregunto rodeándome con sus brazos mi cintura.

* * *

Lo se lo se, he tardado pero es que estado enfermita... :( Bueno de este capitulo lo que mas me gusta es lo de la araña y lo de la pelicula porque cuando me paso a mi mejor amiga y a mi fue para morirse, POR MALA SUERTE NO FUE CARLISLE EL QUE LA RECOGIO, pero si su hermano mayor que esta tambien muy bueno xD Pues nada que MIL GRACIAS por las que habeis dejado reviews y que si me dejais uno mas mejor, que esta vez si que lo contesto que como estube enferma tenia poco tiempo jeje Nada mas, ADIOS GUAPISIMAAAS US QUIERUUUU ^^


	4. ¡He dicho el de melocotón!

**Capitulo 4: ¡He dicho el de melocotón!**

Oh dios, benditas manos, se notaba que iba a ser un buen medico… me estaba llevando al cielo con cada movimiento de sus dedos. Mmm… Dios, era magnifico, espectacular era … era … era …

- ¿Te gusta el masaje? Tienes que ir con mas cuidado cuando bajes por las escaleras amor.- Ooooh me acaba de llamar amor, ¡que tierno!

- Lo se, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en ti.

Me di la vuelta para que él quedara a horcajadas encima de mi estomago, mirándome con esa sonrisa suya, me quería volver loca seguro que era eso. No me podía creer que había estado una hora sin que Renee me molestara, sabia que no lo hacia intencionadamente o al menos esperaba que no lo hiciera, pero es que había unos momentos en que me desesperaba. No me extraña que acabara siendo mi amiga, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no quiere una mejor amiga, hiperactiva, loca, compradora compulsiva, aracnofobica, que le guste el alcohol sin ser alcohólica( o eso decía ella) y con un gran sentido del humor, a me lo dejaba con un poco de alceimer? Es que mira que llamar taxista a Carlisle cuando le he repetido el nombre ciento de veces … Vaya que es la mejor amiga del mundo.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En ti- mentí no le iba a contar que estaba pensando en Renee cuando lo tenia encima mió sin camiseta ni calzoncillos ( llevaba un pantalón pero ya me encargaría yo de quitárselo), ¡wuooo! que pensamiento mas impuro, que idea tan magnifica, después digo que es Renee la mala de las dos.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo?- pregunto él lo mas inocentemente posible, aun que mi cabeza ya estaba pensando en mil formas de hacerlo con él.- ¿Quieres hablar?¿Quieres dormir?

- ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?- pregunte atropelladamente.

Se quedo callado un momento mirándome fijamente, se paso la lengua por los labios, y luego su mano por el pelo, me estaba dejando medio muerta … ¡Joder este hombre me mataba! Gruñí gaturalemente y me abalance sobre él besándole con locura, sus manos se posaron en mi cadera provocando una ola de calor inmenso en mi, me apretó contra él haciéndome notar que su miembro se había despertado. Me moví creando fricción entre nuestros sexos y soltó un jadeo que me animo a seguir moviéndome encima de él, sus manos se movieron a mi camisa de Bob Esponja de la que se había estado burlándose durante un buen rato, se deshizo de ella rasgándola por completo y provocando que le mandara una mirada asesina.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de mi, me beso el cuello delicadamente y luego fue dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a mi sujetador. Se paro en frente a la prenda mirándola con algo de temor, así que me lo desabroche yo y lo lance al otro lado de la habitación, sonrió lamiendo mis pechos haciendo que arqueara mi espalda hacia atrás levantando mi cadera para que friccionara con la suya.

- Esme, te sobra mucha ropa…- susurro en mi oreja.

- Cuando tu te quites los pantalones yo me quitare los mios…- empezó a lamer mi ombligo.

- Pero yo no llevo calzoncillos así que cuenta como estar desnudo.

- No, no cuenta.- gemí cuando empezó a besar por encima de él pantalón y yo solté un gritito cuando llego a mi sexo…

Bajo mis pantalones y temí que también los rasgara, aun que estos eran de la Hello Kity y me gustaban menos pero no le perdonaría tan fácilmente lo de mi Bob Esponja… Sus manos se dedicaron a dibujar palabras en mis piernas haciéndome enloquecer mas de lo que creía posible, le agarre del pelo subiéndolo a mi altura y lo bese en los labios mientras él aun reía.

Mis manos se posaron encima de sus pantalones y su cara se transformo en una mueca de placer que me hizo gemir, empecé acariciarlo por el borde de sus tejanos que por cierto a partir de ahora seria mi color favorito y de un solo movimiento me adentre en su única prenda de ropa. Gimió fuertemente, tanto que temí que Renee se despertara, seria capaz de venir a ver que pasaba. Con ese pensamiento presione mis labios a los de Carlisle para que no emitiera ningún ruido que pudiera poner en peligro ese momento, poco a poco la dos prendas de ropa que quedaban se esfumaron y nuestros gemidos, jadeos, gritos, golpes retumbaron en toda la casa. Su miembro se adentraba fuerte en mi y me dejaba casi sin respiración de tanto placer, mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente y mis paredes se contrajeron contra su gran miembros gemí fuertemente y Carlisle se corrió dentro de mi. Me tumbe en su pecho y me dormí profundamente mientras mi taxista me besaba la frente.

Me desperté por un golpecito en la cabeza, después un golpecito en la frente, seguido por uno en la nariz, alguien me cogio por los hombros y me zarandeo con fuerza, claro estaba que no era Carlisle. Abrí los ojos con desgana y me encontré a mi mejor amiga mirándome con esa carita de DAME CAFÉ que me daba siempre que salía de fiesta.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte abrazándome mas al pecho de Carlisle que dormía profundamente.- ¿Has visto que adorable? No ronca, ni babea, es como un principe…

- Esto no es un hombre ¡los hombres roncan y babean, esos si que son unos machos!

La mate con la mirada y luego me di cuenta que aun estaba desnuda ¡mierda y Carlisle también!

- ¡Renee! No le mires- Le chille histérica mientras cubría a Carlisle con la manta, el se removió y con sus brazos buscaba mi cintura para rodearla.

- ¿Esme?- pregunto al verme de pie desnuda frente a mi mejor amiga, tengo de dejar de dar brincos cuando chillo a Renee, sobre todo si estoy desnuda.

Busque mi camiseta de Bob Esponja pero la vi rota en un lado de la habitación, tenia de castigar a Carlisle por eso, abrí el armario y me puse una camiseta que ponía I'M TOO SEXY en letras doradas y me llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

- Esme hazme café, por favor, te juro que no te molesto mas…- susurro.

- Renee no me molestas solo que apareces en los momentos mas inapropiados.

Me fui a la cocina dejando a mi mejor amiga con mi.. Con mi… lo que fuera en la cama desnudo, coño ¿pero soy idiota o que? Subí las escaleras corriendo y entre en el cuarto. Renee estaba sentada mirando a Carlisle que reía histéricamente, por algo dicho por Renee.

- Te lo juro ha sido traumatizante- decía ella muy convencida.

- ¿El que? - pregunte desde la puerta.

- Renee ha soñado contigo.- Contesto Carlisle aun riendo.

- Sabes lo que he soñado, mira estábamos tu y yo duchándonos juntas, y tu me decías "Renee pásame el champú" y yo te daba uno tu lo abrías te lo ponías y de pronto me mirabas con cara de TE MATO, **¡si justo la que tienes ahora! **Y me decías "muy mal ¿eh? Renee, todo el mundo sabe que a mi me gusta el champú de melocotón no el de fresa, además este no es herval escence, uff.. Parece que no me conoces, si es que eres tonta hija mia… Oh, dios mió no lleva acondicionador, ¡¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!!" y yo gritándote que me perdonaras que jamás volvería a pasar.

Me la mire sin saber que hacer, si reír o llorar, esta mujer cada día me sorprendía mas…

- Eres tan rara…- susurre sonriéndole.

- Por cierto ¿Esme por que has subido?- me sonroje un poco- No confías en mi…

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pillina si sabes que yo solo dormiría contigo- me guiño el ojo.- Además los rubios no me ponen, en cambio tu morena mía- Me rugió como si fuera una tigresa provocándome una carcajada considerable.

- Voy a por tu café, se nota que te afecta lo de la resaca.

**

* * *

**

Vale vale vale, he tardado muchooo, pero que muchoo, LO SIENTO =( No hos mentire no he estado tan ocupada con los estudios, he avanzado la historia hasta el capitulo 10, es verdad que solo he subido 4 contando este pero apartir de ahora cada viernes escribire un capitulo nuevo y subier uno =D

**Gracias por todos los que dejais Reviews de verdad ^^ EMMETZZ gracias por pasarme los videos de Nurse Jackie ME ENCANTA**

**JUNE eres la mejor! TU FAN NUMBER ONE soy yo xD**

**Os quiero a todas! Hasta el viernes guapas!**

**Si me dejais un Review me hareis muy contenta este jueves tan aburrido :)**


	5. Las apariencias engañan

**Capitulo 5 :: Las apariencias engañan.**

-_¿Estáis listos chicos? _- grito la tele.

- ¡¡Sii capitaaan!!- Respondimos Renee y yo.

- _No os oigooo_

- Sii capitaaaaaan- gritamos a todo pulmón.

- _¡Uuuuuuuh! Vive en una piña debajo del mar_

-¡Bob Esponjaaa!

- _Su cuerpo absorve y sin estallar._

- ¡Bob Esponjaaa!

- _El mejor amigo que podrías desear._

- ¡Bob Esponjaaa!

- _Como aun pez le es fácil flotar._

- ¡Bob Esponjaaaa!¡Bob Esponjaaaa!¡Bob Esponjaaaa!¡Bob Esponjaaaa! ¡¡BOB ESPONJA YA LLEGOOO!!

La cara de Carlisle no tenia precio en esos instantes, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, mientras nos miraba con miedo a Renee y a mi. Estaba sentado a nuestro lado con su taza de cereales de chocolate intentando no atragantarse por la risa, a Renee la miraba como si estuviera loca, pero en cambio a mi me miraba con ternura, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Le sonreí cariñosamente y me acerque mas a su cuerpo para acorrucarme encima de su regazo, Renee tosió intentando sonar inocentemente pero ya sabia que las escenas de cariño jamás le habían gustado a no ser que ella estuviera en las escenas… Pero hoy estaba tan feliz que no la mataria…

El capitulo de Bob esponja ya se había terminado y Renee con resignación apago la tele, y salio del cuarto suspirando, la seguí con la mirada y luego mire a Carlisle como si el pudiera comprender a mi mejor amiga, aun que yo que ya hacia años que viva con ella aun no había logrado descifrar su idoma….

- Renee ¿te ocurre algo?

- Es que… desde que estas con el Taxista…- ¡¡CARLISLE, SE LLAMA CARLISLE CAPULLA!!- Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo…

- Pero, pero si hace dos días que conozco a Carlisle.

- Es igual, tienes de pasar mas tiempo conmigo, a caso yo te dejo por Charlie.

- ¿Quién es Charlie?

- ¡Lo ves, no me escuchas, ayer te lo conté! Es mi futuro marido, lo presiento- dijo firmemente.

- Oh, vale…- le puse carita de perro abandonado- pero si sabes que yo no te cambiaria por nada del mundo… ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto ¿es que no me has visto? Vamos soy tan guapa que cuando paso por la calle las tías se mueren, literalmente, de los celos y los hombres inundan la acera de tanto babear por mi.

- A mi me sabe mal ser tan guapa, porque todos los tíos del mundo van por mi y claro, las pobres mujeres se quedan sin, pero que le voy hacer yo, he nacido así de preciosa… ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto, arggg.- me guiño el ojo.- Eso significa que esta noche fiesta.

Asentí con la cabeza y me di la vuelta para encontrarme un Carlisle muy divertido por nuestra charla, se acerco cariñosamente y me susurro " La mas preciosa, cierto". Pero se tuvo que ir a la universidad… y yo a trabajar, bueno ya estaba en el trabajo porque trabajaba desde mi casa, en cambio Renee se tubo que ir a casa de Tiana por que tenia un cena y necesitaba a su estilista para que la ayudara y si a Renee le dices vísteme, ¡ella te viste!

Así que estaba sola en casa delante de un ordenador con un programa de diseño, con un espacio tan amplio como esa casa cualquier estilo era bueno, pero me decidí por algo rustico y familiar. Para una pareja con tres niños menores de nueve años era mejor un estilo tranquilo por que si ponía cosas de cristal y otras así podrían dañarse o dañar a alguien. Después de hacer mi trabajo pensé en el sitio donde iríamos esta noche, suponía que al de siempre, pero Renee cada día me sorprendía mas. Nuestras madres siempre nos decían que el destino nos había unido, dado que nos conocimos por equibocación…

"Era una tarde aburrida en el pueblo de mis abuelos, yo tenia seis años y mi hermano Robin tenia nueve, le pedí por favor que me acompañara a buscar a mi amiga Maggie (aun que no tenia ni idea de donde vivía) y el se negó, me dijo que tenia que irse con sus amigos y que me las apañara sola que ya era mayorcita.

Así que me fui a dar una vuelta, paseando me pare justo delante de una casa, que desconocía pero algo me impulso a pararme allí, me acerque a ella y llame al timbre de la puerta. Me abrió una niña pequeña de cinco años, me miro de arriba a bajo (es decir como iba vestida) y luego sonrió.

- ¿Si?- pregunto aun sonriendo.

- Perdona ¿A qui vive Maggie?

- Mmm.. No.

- ¿Sabes donde vive?

- Tampoco.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta volver a mi casa y jugar sola a las muñecas, pero como os he dicho, mis mejores amigas me leen la mente.

- ¿QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO A LAS MUÑECAS?- Grito cuando estaba alejándome de su casa.

- Vale.-respondi rapidamente.

Desde ese día supe que seriamos inseparables."

Por eso supongo que seguimos siendo mejores amigas, lo de vivir juntas lo teníamos planeado desde que éramos pequeñas y lo de estar tan locas… Bueno surgió con el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que aunque éramos distintas teníamos algo que hacia que nos complementáramos.

Pero lo que os decía que Renee cada día me sorprendía mas, no solo porque cada día estaba peor de la cabeza que también, pero sobre todo porque aun conseguía que me preguntara como hacia todo para que le saliera bien. Ella decía que su vida era normal, pero una vida normal no es la que tiene alguien que solo trabaja tres días a la semana y que se va de fiesta cada noche, sin contar las compras. Pero como leí una vez nadie se ve con claridad. Ahora que lo pensaba me había estado hablando de Charlie, un chico que había conocido pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que se llamara como mi primo, lo demás me pareció de lo mas normal.

- He vuelto- anuncio una voz cansada desde la entrada.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Mal… ¡Tiana se quería vestir de naranja con unos zapatos negros! ¿Que quería?¿Parecerse a una calabaza?- Exclamo escandalizada.

Me reí de su comentario y seguí en mis pensamientos, me parecía imposible haber estado tanto tiempo siendo mejores amigas, nunca pensé en que podría haber algo que nos separara. Es mas nos considerábamos hermanas.

- ¿En que piensas pies grandes? - Otra vez ese apodo…

- En como nos conocimos.

- Fue divertido.-soltó una risita recordando ese día.

Pasamos toda la tarde discutiendo que me tenia que poner, ya que a la señorita no le gustaba lo que yo había elegido y amenazo con cortarlo con las tijeras, así que cuando ella Eligio MI ropa y MI peinado me permitió de una vez por todas arreglarme sola. Cuando yo ya había acabado, ella ni tan solo había empezado así que me senté a mirar la televisión, ya que suponía que una hora mínimo.

- Ya estoooy- Sorprendente cincuenta y cinco minutos.

- Milagro.- Grite mirando al cielo.

- Cállate y vamos andando.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A un bar nuevo que han abierto, dicen que hacen unos chupitos de muerte…

Andamos como tres cuartos de hora y al final llegamos a un local, la decoración me horrorizo, es mas puse una mueca de asco.

- Relájate, no estas aquí para trabajar- Me intento tranquilizar- Oh, dios mió mira que vestido lleva esa.

- Renee no estas aquí para trabajar.

- No, pero si le dijera que ponerse seria un trabajo de ayudar a la comunidad…

-¡Renee!

Rió felizmente mientras se bebía otro chupito. Pasamos así la noche riéndonos y bebiendo, estuvimos allí hasta las tres de la mañana que era cuando cerraban.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunte temblando de frió.

- Tu nada que estas borracha.- Dijo partiéndose de la risa.

A Renee el alcohol no le afectaba ni la mitad que a mi, así que si yo bebía 10 chupitos y estaba borracha, ella bebía 20 para estar como yo, es un ejemplo no me acuerdo de cuantos bebimos.

- ¿Quién es ahora la borrachina?

Yo solo lo veía todo muy gracioso, el mundo giraba en una dirección mientras yo andaba perdida.

- Así no llegaremos a ningún sitio- me cogio el móvil del bolso.- Haber el numero del Taxista.

- ¿Qué taxista?

- Calla.

Hice lo que me dijo y me puse a mirar la luz de una farola, que amarilla era… me partí de la risa hasta que Renee se sentó a mi lado y me devolvió el móvil.

- ¿Oye tu crees que veré a Carlisle otra vez?

- Tengo la impresión que muy pronto, es mas de aquí diez minutos…

- ¿De verdad?- Salte y me empecé a pasar las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo.

Llego un taxi y Renee me hizo sentar delante, yo me quejaba diciendo que quería ver a Carlisle, mas en concreto… Déjame capullaaaa, me dijiste que vería a Carlisle, tenemos de esperar a CARLISLEEEE No se porque al conductor le hacia mucha gracia ya que me abrocho el cinturón partiéndose el culo.

- ¿Por qué se ríe de mi?- le pregunte al hombre, un hombre muy guapo.

- Esme, es que no reconoces al Taxista- me dijo Renee desde atrás.

- No es que no lo reconozca es que no lo conozco.- grite furiosa.- Me dijiste que vería a Carrrrlisssle.- tuve uno de mis berrinches.

Renee se partió de la risa y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Quién es Carlisle?- pregunto conteniendo una risita el taxista.

Mire hacia Renee para que me diera permiso para hablar, pero ella le mando una mirada divertida la conductor y ya esta.

- Pues es mi novio… Bueno mi novio no, porque veras Carlisle lo conocí en un taxi como este, pero su taxi es mas bonito porque es suyo. No se ofenda, pero mira Renee iba muy borracha y él estaba, bueno ESTA muyyyyy buenooo, es un dios… Y en la cama ni te cuento, unos arañazos, unos chupetones, unos besos… Ahh me encanta…y te diré algo mas pero no le digas que te lo he dicho…- silbe mientras con los dedos le decía el tamaño del miembro de Carlisle, el conductor se sonrojo un poco y Renee volvió a reírse.

- ¿A si?- así pregunto coquetamente.

- Aja, tiene un cuerpo… Uff, no me lo recuerde que me pongo caliente, es encantador. Pero no es mi novio porque claro yo pensé que después de esa noche de sexo apasionante con Carlisle, él me pediría para salir, pero no fue asi… Por lo tanto no es mi novio, pero yo quiero que sea mi novio, aun que quizás el no quiera ser mi novio. Es mas QUIZAS NI LE GUSTO, por eso no quiere que sea su novia.

Mire hacia el taxista que me miraba impresionado, con un poco de pánico en la mirada, y a la vez divertido.

- Renee, Carlisle no me quiere.- Lloriquee.- Seguro que piensa que soy fea.

- YO NO PIENSO ESO- Grito el conductor.

- Ya pero usted no es Carlisle.- le amenace con el dedo índice.

- ¿Pero como que no?- su voz sonaba desesperada

Renee se partía el culo desde atrás.

- Esme si que me gustas, y quiero salir contigo.

Mire al conductor y luego bufe.

- Yo no soy una cualquiera, solo tengo ojos para mi taxista favorito- remarque la ultima parte- JA, ¿que te piensas que por conducir un taxi ya me pones? ¡pues no!

- Oh, ¿no es adorable?- dijo el taxista mirando a Renee.

- Ya sabes, dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, pero por si acaso la estoy grabando con el móvil.

El conductor paso su mano por mi mejilla y me aparte bruscamente. Luego los parpados me empezaron a pesar.

* * *

Lo se, tardo en subir, pero es que me gusta mucho escribir esta historia. Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 13 y pienso seguir escribiendola pero lo de subir, no hos lo puedo concretar el momento, lo siento. Pero, ya se que lo digo mucho, intentare empezar a seguir mas.

**Ginny**, tu ya te habias leido este pero esta un poco mejorado xD

**¡¡June!! **Aii mi escritora favorita, tu ya te has leido bastante de esta historia jaja Asi que ya me dijiste por el MSN que te parecia este capi xD

**Rosa Cullen Facinelli**, ella es la que me ha costumbra a dejar el primer Review en cada capitulo ^^ ¡¡gracias!!

**runningtoofast 95** ¡gracias por el review!

**KaneHyruma** ¡gracias por leerte la mayoria de mis historias y por dejarme un Review casi siempre!

**addictedtohouse** gracias por leer mi historia.

**lecaosma **gracias por pasarte la ultima vez y dejarme Review.


	6. Que nadie como tu me sabe hacer, ¡uh! Ca

**Capitulo 6: Que nadie como tu me sabe hacer, ¡uh! Café.**

Me dolía la cabeza y la luz que entraba por la dichosa ventana no ayudaba a superar mi gran y profundo dolor. ¿Todo daba vueltas o me lo parecía a mi? Que mas daba solo quería una cosa, CAFÉ, pero estaba segura que por mi misma no conseguiría poner la cafetera en marcha así que decidí pagar todos lo años que me había levantado a las seis de la mañana para prepararle café a Renee.

- Renee, Renee, despierta- dije zarandeándola a su estilo (fácil, coges por los hombros y mueves bruscamente hasta que la persona molesta se despierta) me miro con diversión seguramente al ver mi cara.- ¿Café?

- Café tu madre… Déjame dormir.- finalizo la conversación dándose la vuelta.- Pero yo hace años que te preparo café por las mañanas, ¿Qué te cuesta hacerme uno a mi?- pregunte.

- Tu lo has dicho, eres tu la que hace el café no yo, así que déjame dormir de una vez.

Como veía que esa conversación no llegaba a ninguna parte, cogi mi recuerdo de Italia (una especia de muñeco con forma, para que os voy a mentir, de consolador que tiene como pelitos de goma enganchados por todo el cuerpo y sirve para desestresarse. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos me acerque a la cama y golpee el hombro de Renee con fuerza, pero claro ese muñeco hacia de todo menos daño, volví a intentarlo pero se me cayo de las manos y fue a parar al pelo de Renee. Se levanto alterada porque algo había tocado su sagrado pelo, y con temor miro el juguete enredado en su castaño y brillante cabello.

- Esme, ¡QUITAMELO!- uff… ese grito me había matado. Cogi el muñeco por un extremo y tire con fuerza, resultado tener el muñeco en mi manos y también un mechón de cabellos de Renee que se habían enganchado- ¡HIJA DE ****!

Me partí de la risa mientras mi cabeza me golpeaba ferozmente, Renee me miraba con rabia pero sabia que la situación le había causado tanta gracia como a mi. Se levanto de la cama y bajo a la cocina mientras yo me encargaba de buscar algo para ponerme y poder bajar a ver el capitulo de Bob Esponja. Cuando llegue al sofá tenia una taza de café en la mesita y Renee estaba absorta en los dibujos, me bebí lentamente el café y luego la cafetera entera, os aseguro que la vida se ve muy lenta cuando tu cuerpo va tan rápido. Intente peinarme pero mi mejor amiga insistió en que ella se encargaría de mi look, pero antes me pidió que llamara al Taxista, digo a Carlisle, muy confundida fui a buscar el teléfono móvil y marque el numero.

- ¿Si?- sonó una voz pastosa al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, soy yo- ¿Tu quien tonta? ¿Te crees que es adivino?- Soy Esme.

- Si, lo se, ¿Todo bien?

- No lo se dímelo tu, Renee me ha dicho que te llamara ¿Qué pasa?

Soltó una risita traviesa y luego suspiro.

- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada de lo de anoche?

- Mmm… ¿Te vi anoche?

- Pidele a Renee que te enseñe la grabación, ¡ah! Por cierto tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo seriamente y me colgó.

Me quede de piedra ¿Qué había hecho ayer por la noche? Corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Renee, al no verla por ningún sitio fui al armario, es decir, al cuarto de al lado que nos servia para guardar la gran cantidad de ropa que compraba Renee.

- Enseñame la grabación de ayer por la noche por favor- le suplique.

- No estoy segura de que sea saludable para tu moral…

- ¿Qué hice? ¿Le vomite encima a Carlisle? ¿Le dije algo malo? ¿Le insulte?

- Peor…- susurro mientras me entregaba el móvil.

-Oh, dios mio…- Esme relájate coje aire, sueltalo…me repetía mentalmente- ¿De verdad hice eso?

- Si, es mas luego Carlisle te tubo de subir hasta la habitación mientras tu le golpeabas y le decías que como no te soltaba le cortabas su mejor amigo.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como orbitas ¿Qué quería decirme Carlisle? Oh mierda, quería romper conmigo, ¿Romper que si no habíamos empezado nada?

* * *

Bueno creo que esta vez no tarde tanto en subir ¿no? Es un capitulo cortito pero estado ocupada con "Renee" que ha pasado unos dias en mi casa y yo unos cuantos en la suya xDxD Si viva la semana SANTA (que de santa no ha tenido nada pero bueno xD) pero tengo material para 5 capitulos mas, asi que si tengo escritos… 15 de aquí poco tendre 20 xD sii se mateees!!!! XD Bueno que estoy loca pero como dijo alguien una vez "Las personas mas maravillosas del mundo estan locas"

Besooos

Rosa House Wilson

lecaosma

June Cullen Gracias por ser mi fan NUMBER ONE xD eres la mejor besos

BlissVmpKr

addictedtohouse

ginny3001 Ya me diras que te parece por el msn eee? y de paso me dejas un review lalalala.... xD

KaneHyruma

runningtoofast 95

MJLupin27

GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWA ^^


	7. Dime que no es verdad

**Capitulo 7:: Dime que no es verdad…**

Estaba muerta de miedo, y Renee se partía el culo viendo la grabación de ayer… Tenia de quedar con él cuanto antes, pero esta noche le prometí a Renee que me quedaría con ella ha ver las estrellas fugaces. ¿Y si lo invitara? ¡Si! Le diría a Renee que invitara a Charlie así seria como una cita doble, mi mejor amiga estaría empanada con su noviete y yo estaría escuchando lo que me tenia que decir Carlisle.

- Renee, he pensado en que deberías invitar a Charlie a ver las estrellas esta noche, así lo conocería ¿Qué te parece? - pregunte cruzando los dedos detrás de mi espalda.

- ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Tienes razón, seria como nuestra primera cita sin estar borrachos.- dijo emocionada.

- Si, quizás yo podría invitar a Carlisle ¿no?

- Dios tengo que vestirme para cuando venga Charlie, pero primero lo tengo de llamar porque claro sino ya me dirás Maquillaje ¿Dónde deje mi maquillaje? ¿Y mi vestido nuevo? Es que soy un caso perdido, ¿ahora que me pongo para Charlie? Dios, Esme ¿me decías algo?

- Mmm… No…- sonreí inocentemente.

- Vale si no te importa voy a prepararme.

- Faltan seis horas…- susurre mirando el reloj de mi muñeca.

- ¡¿TAN POCAS?- Chillo horrorizada.- ¿Oye porque no invitas al Taxista?

Asentí con la cabeza y me retire a mi habitación para invitar a Carlisle, cuando le dije la hora y el lugar me dispuse hacer algo de trabajo aunque ya tenia preparado lo de la casa nueva, me faltaba que Tiana le diera el visto bueno así que abrí mi Hotmail para pasarle toda la información. Cuando abrí la bandeja de entrada vi un mensaje que ponía " Esme y Renee cantautoras xD" lo abrí con miedo de ver que me había mandado Tiana esta vez, ya que le gustaba grabarnos en las fiestas pijamas…

"- Vale, vale, enfócame a mi- decía Renee riéndose- voy a cantar esta canción para Esme.

Yo me partí el culo de risa.

- Shhh, shhh calla, allá vamos, uno, dos, uno, dos, tres y….- se quedo en silencio- ¡Esta es la historia de una chiquilla que un buen día se cayo, se cayo, se cayo la pobrecillaaaaa, hoy voy hacer un fiestón, pa' la PIES, pa' la peca (que es ella, apodo puesto por la marca en forma de peca que le salio encima del labio, cuando un día antes ella dijo que llevar una peca allí era de … guarras xD), pa'la enana, que es MARRANAAA!

Nos quedamos en silencio contemplando a Renee partiéndose de la risa y tatareando la canción, no tardamos en unirnos a sus carcajadas.

- Ahora, ahora me toca a mi- dije yo- vale, escuchad.

- A ver lo que nos suelta ahora- dijo Tiana detrás de la cámara.

- ¡Esta es la historia de una guarrilla que un buen día nació, nació, nació la putita, hoy voy hacer un fiestón, pa' la pies, pa'la peca, pa' la Ramona que es cabrona!

Y otra vez a reír.

- Uff… no encuentro el papel que escondí en mi sujetador- dije mientras Tiana grababa mi mano buscando por la parte superior de mi ropa interior.- ¿Donde lo he puesto?

- ¡Te veo la teta!- grito Renee después de soltar una carcajada."

Y allí se acabo el video.

Me partía de la risa desde la silla del cuarto de trabajo, esta claro que no podíamos juntarnos las tres y el alcohol.

Llamaron a la puerta y Renee grito Es Charlie, así que abrí la puerta rápidamente para conocer el nuevo pretendiente de mi mejor amiga.

- ¡¿TU?- Exclamamos los dos a la vez- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- mierda joder ¿Por qué hablábamos igual?

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Renee bajando corriendo nos miro a los dos fijamente.

-¿Estas saliendo con MI primo?- pregunte señalando a Charlie.

* * *

Ok, ok lo siento por la tardanza, se que tarde muchooooo! Pero es que este ha sido un curso difícil L Lo siento de verdad. Aquí dejo el capitulo 7, espero que os haya gustado ^^ Un besoo!

siscullengranger

Akire Wesker

Rosa House Wilson

ginny3001

KaneHyruma

lecaosma

BlissVmpKr

runningtoofast 95

addictedtohouse

Graciaas por los reviieews ^^


	8. Estrella

**Capitulo 8:: Estrella**

- ¿Tu primo?- pregunto Renee frunciendo las cejas- ¿Tenias un primo así de guapo y no me lo presentaste? ¡Mala amiga!

- Renee te hablo seriamente es mi primo, es como mi hermano, ¿Y a ti no te da vergüenza salir con la mejor amiga de tu prima?

- No…- Dijo Charlie tanteando el terreno.- ¿no?

- Argggg- mire hacia Renee que me pone carita de cordero degollado- Vale, esta bien… ¡BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA!- dije intentando sonar entusiasmada.

Renee soltó un chillido ensordecedor y vi a Charlie sonreír un poco. Estuvimos una hora hablando y me quedo claro que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, las mismas bromas, las mismas expresiones, la misma locura… ¡DIOS COMO SERIAN MIS SOBRINOS!

Ese pensamiento me produjo un escalofrió profundo, tanto que me llego al alma. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y salte del sillón, mire a todos lados y Renee me reconforto con la mirada.

- Esme, es la puerta, no una bomba nuclear- dijo Charlie- ¿oh, si?- corrigió por mi mirada asesina- Sabes… ya abro yo…

Fue hacia la puerta, Renee me cogió de la manga y me arrastro hacia el pasillo para escuchar que pasaba.

" - ¿Quien eres tu? - Pregunto Carlisle desde la entrada.

- Eso lo tendría de preguntar yo que soy el que esta dentro de la casa- Oh por dios! Mi primo a la defensiva no…- ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Carlisle Cullen- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludar- ¿Eres amigo de Esme?

- Soy mucho mas que un amigo.- Aseguró Charlie sonriendo ¡ Dios que le aclare que es mi primo, dios por favor!

Vi la cara de Carlisle cambiar de color, de un rojo intenso a un blanco pálido, luego sus ojos parecieron brillar mas y yo estaba sujetada por Renee para que no fuera corriendo hacia allí.

- Soy su primo- Dijo Charlie riéndose- Tu debes ser el Taxista.

En la cara de Carlisle nació una sonrisa y le tendió la mano a Charlie. Mi primo sonrió y le estrecho con la suya, diría que incluso le había causado buena impresión, pero quien sabe ese chico estaba loco.

- Hola- grito Renee entrando en el pasillo que conducía a la puerta.- ¿Qué tal estas taxista?

- Vaya, muy bien, ¿y que tal mejor amiga de Esme que trabaja vistiendo a personas?- solté una risita.

- Lo de Taxista queda mejor, tu me puedes llamar Renee.

- Oh! Que honor a cambio te permito que me llames Carlisle.

Charlie y yo mirábamos la escena sin saber muy bien que pintábamos allí.

- Charlie si quieres me puedes llamar prima.- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Vaya de verdad? - dijo con fingida ilusión- Pues llámame primo, prima.

Después de que por fin me saludara a mi, nos fuimos a sentar en el césped del jardín con los bocadillos y las croquetas que nos cocino la abuelita de Renee el sábado pasado. Los chicos estaban callados mientras Renee y yo discutíamos sobre quien se comía la ultima croqueta.

- Las ha hecho mi abuela por lo tanto me pertenecen.

- Exacto tu abuela, yo no tengo una que me cocine croquetas, así que yo necesito mas que tu esa croqueta.

En mitad de nuestra discusión una mano salio de la nada cogiendo la ultima croqueta y metiéndosela en la boca. Nos giramos hacia el culpable con la cara que pondría JACK EL DESTRIPADOR.

- Era para que no os discutierais.- dijo Charlie saboreando lentamente la croqueta.

- Al menos cierra la boca al masticar.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto mostrándome toda la comida de su boca.

- ¡CERDO!

- No le llames cerdo a mi Charlie, zorra.- susurro flojito Renee.

- ¡¿Zorra yo?

- Si, zorra tu- dijo mi primo partiéndose de la risa.

- Te agradecería que no insultaras a mi novia- dijo Carlisle desde mi espalda.

ESPERA ¿dijo novia? ¿A mi? ME DIJO NOVIA. Parecía que Renee había captado lo mismo que yo, ya que me pellizco la mano y susurro ¿Te a dolido? asentí Pues entonces no a sido un sueño le pellizque yo uno se pellizca a si mismo tonta le dije acariciándome el brazo donde me dolía.

- ¿Todo bien?- dijo mi dios Apolo.

- Si, todo bien NOVIO mió- me rei un poco y él me sonrió.

De pronto algo cruzo el cielo.

- MIRAD UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ- grito Renee.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y fui la única que se atrevió a hablar.

- Renee… eso era un murciélago que ha pasado volando.

- Em… Ya lo sabia estaba bromando.

- Claro- dijimos todos soltando una risita.

Pero empezaron a llover estrellas, todo se veía perfecto y me acorde:

- Pedid un deseo rápido, yo deseo que Carlisle duerma conmigo esta noche.- le dije en el odio.

- Deseo concedido, yo deseo que seas mi novia.

- Concedido.

- ¡Yo deseo que Charlie y yo follemos esta noche!- grito Renee.

- Yo lo que deseo ya lo tengo- dijo mi primo abrazando a mi mejor amiga y besándole dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

Oooh! Encanta esta capitulo, aun que suene mal porque lo he escrito yo pero me encanta! Espero que ha vosotros también! Un beso!

Rosa House Wilson

Roxa Cullen Riddle

ginny3001

TitaCL

lecaosma

BlissVmpKr

KaneHyruma


	9. Vaya nochecita

**Capitulo 9:: Vaya nochecita…**

Después de estar hasta las tres de la mañana hablando y riendo decidimos que ya era hora de irnos a dormir, subí las escaleras con Carlisle detrás y luego subieron mis "primos", a partir de ahora ¿debía de tratar a Renee como mi prima o como mi mejor amiga? Bueno mi prima podía ser mi mejor amiga, no, se de sobras que no, la ultima vez que quise que mi prima y yo fuéramos amigas la acabe estampando contra una estantería por insultar a mi difunto abuelo…( a veces soy violenta, bueno solo cuando tocan el tema de mi abuelo paterno, mejor dicho solo cuando insultan a mi abuelo paterno.)

Al llegar arriba nos despedimos de mi primo y mi mejor amiga con un "buenas noches" y entramos en la habitación. Carlisle me cogió la cara y me empezó a besar con fuerza, mis manos se enrollaron en su pelo y mis piernas rodearon su cintura, me llevo hasta la cama y allí me solté. Se tumbo encima de mi y me empezó acariciar las piernas, subiendo suavemente pero luego me di cuenta… Mi primo estaba en la habitación de al lado, mi primo mayor, por respeto tenia de parar esto, pero la verdad no quería… Esme es tu primo hermano, te has criado con él al menos respeta eso, mañana hablas con Renee y Charlie aclaras lo de acostarse y ya esta, ¡seguro que él ha pensado lo mismo!.

- Amor- susurre flojito- ¿Podemos dejarlo por hoy? - me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Es que esta mi primo y me da cosa, ya sabes hacer el amor teniendo alguien de mi familia en la misma casa no me gusta mucho la idea.- me sonrió dulcemente.

- Mmm… bueno es tu deseo- soltó una risita- pero ahora que lo pienso deseaste dormir conmigo no hacer el amor, si hubieras deseado eso lo hubieras dejado tan claro como Renee, y me parece bien lo de respetar que tu primo esta en la casa pero si la cosa sigue así te pediré por favor que a partir de ahora vayamos a mi casa.

- ¿No te importa?¿De verdad?

- Esme mi deseo era que fueras mi novia y gracias a dios me lo has concedido, así que para mi es suficiente dormir contigo esta noche, siempre y cuando me asegures tener sexo mañana cuando no este tu primo.

- Te lo aseguro- dije dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Me puse el pijama delante de Carlisle, total me había visto desnuda completamente, él se quito los pantalones y la camisa. Me acurruque en su pecho dibujando circulitos y corazoncitos, mi dios Apolo soltaba una risita de vez en cuando, y cuando me iba a vencer el sueño oí la cosa mas desagradable del mundo.

empezó con un golpe en la pared de detrás de la cama, luego otro, mire a Carlisle que tenia los ojos tan abiertos como yo.

- ¡Oh, si! Charlie mas- grito la voz de Renee.

Oh dios mio… Esto no me puede estar ocurriendo a mi.

- Renee- gemía mi primo, no se si podría volver a llamarlo así- hazlo, hazlo- le gritaba.

¿Qué haga que? Oh, por favor que no se este refiriendo a lo que creo que se esta refiriendo.

- así, muy bien amor.- le alentaba él.

Carlisle me puso la mano sobre la oreja, ya que la otra estaba tapada por su pecho, pero así aun resonaba mas.

- ¡Si Charlie!¡Mas fuerte!- Gimió Renee.

Por favor que paren ya…

- Mmm… Renee me corro.- Charlie era un descarado venia a mi casa y se tiraba a mi mejor amiga sin ningún remordimiento de que su prima esta al lado.

- Mmm… si ya llego- grito Renee.

De pronto estuvo todo en silencio y volví a poder oír el latir del corazón de Carlisle, levante el rostro y le mire, estaba con la mirada en el techo con cara de indignación.

- ¿Por qué ellos pueden hacerlo y nosotros no?- pregunto enfurruñado.

- Por que nosotros tenemos conciencia…

Le bese el los labios lentamente y volví a abrazar su pecho, me acaricio el pelo hasta que caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Golpe…otro golpe… mas golpes… Mi cabeza iba a estallar si esos dos no paraban de hacer cosas, y Carlisle durmiendo placidamente, ¿Cómo lo lograba? Después Renee decía que era yo la que follaba como una bestia, la tendría de grabar para que se diera cuenta de que ella era peor. No pude mas y me baje al comedor a ver mi capitulo de Bob Esponja, Carlisle me estaba intentando quitar el habito según lo que me dijo ayer por la noche, pero yo estaba encantada con Patricio y Don cangrejo… Aun que solo lo veíamos por gracia de ver dibujos animados.

Pasaron treinta y cinco minutos y luego vi a Renee aparecer por la puerta despeinada, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara que parecía que le saldría de lo grande que era.

- ¿No te da vergüenza?- pregunte indignada.

- Mmm…¿no? ¿el que?

- ¡Follarte a mi primo conmigo en casa! Yo ayer me quede sin mi dosis de sexo por ti y Charlie, y cuando me voy a dormir oigo vuestra sesión. ¿Sabes lo incomodo y repugnante que es oír a tu primo gimiendo? Es peor que cuando lo encontré masturbándose con 12 años.

- Pero es que fue la primera vez que tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo…- dijo con carita de pena.

- Pues te esperas a que yo me vaya de casa y te le tiras encima.

- Tu no te esperaste a que yo no estuviera en casa para follarte a Carlisle.

- ¡Carlisle no es de tu familia! ¿Te gustaría oírme follar con tu hermano?- le pregunte al borde de la desesperación para que me entendiera.

- No, no me importaría me pondría la música.

Le mire con cara de " eso no te lo crees ni tu" y luego suspiro rendida.

- Vale, perdona no lo volveremos hacer contigo en casa, te lo prometo.

- Vale, de acuerdo acepto las disculpas aun que el trauma no me lo quita nadie… ¿Dónde vas?- pregunte curiosa.

- A por ¿zumo? - respondió nerviosa.

- Yo no veo zumo por ningún lado… Renee…

- Vale iba a por chocolate de este de esprai… quería jugar con Charlie… ¿Me dejas jugar con Charlie?

- ¡No!- grite - Me estoy desasperando por este tema… Desasperando ¿eh? No desesperándome, NO DESASPERANDOME ¿imagínatelo?

soltó una risita traviesa y se metió en la cocina, cogió el chocospray y se fue escaleras arriba, se giro y me guiño el ojo mientras entraba en el cuarto…

Al cabo de cinco minutos solo se oían golpes…

* * *

Ok, este no tarde mucho en subirlo, es que ya tengo casi acabada la historia y ahora solo me falta ir subiendola, aquí teneis el **capitulo 9, **espero que os guste! Muchos besoos!

Rosa House Wilson

June Cullen

Roxa Cullen Riddle

lecaosma

BlissVmpKr

kail-kyouyama

ginny3001

TitaCL

Graciiaaaas ^^ son las mejores!


	10. Cambios

**Capitulo 10:: Cambios**

Estaba tomando mi leche con colacao en la cocina cuando por la puerta apareció mi primo, se acerco, cogió una taza y se puso hacerse su café, me miro mientras yo le miraba fijamente y luego me dijo:

- ¿Qué tal?

¿Qué que tal?¿Qué que tal? Me había pasado todas las noches despierta estos dos últimos meses ¿y me preguntaba que tal? Hacia dos meses que no lo hacia en una cama con mi novio, y solo porque cuando venia a casa mi primo estaba haciéndolo con mi mejor amiga ¿El pacto que hicimos de que no lo harían conmigo en casa? Lo incumplió el segundo dia… Vale, se que el sexo es inevitable en una pareja y si son mi primo y mi mejor amiga menos… pero al menos que respetaran mi presencia.

- Bien ¿y tu?- conteste fríamente.

- Cansado- me sonrió felizmente- por eso me tomare este café y le subiré otra taza a Renee.

- Mmm… interesante ¿oye tienes planeado quedarte a vivir aquí mas tiempo?- me miro confuso- porque si te digo la verdad me independice para no estar con mi familia encima todo el día, y tener a mi primo mayor en mi casa no me parece muy cómodo si te digo la verdad.

- Esme, oye yo no planee nada de esto ¿de acuerdo?- me rodeo los hombros con su brazo- Me enamorado, y si es de tu mejor amiga ¿y que?¿no es mas importante que ella y yo seamos felices?

- No, lo mas importante es que me molesta, ¿Por qué mi mejor amiga?¿Por qué no mi vecina o mi compañera de trabajo Rebecca? Renee ¿tenia que ser Renee?

-Para empezar tu vecina Ramona tiene setenta y cinco años, tu compañera Rebecca se debería llamar Rebecco ya que tiene mas bigote que yo, y si tenia que ser Renee.- me apretó con mas fuerza como si me quisiera dar a entender algo- Oye, desde que vi que era tu mejor amiga he estado pensando una cosa, quizás lo de Renee y yo sea el destino… Ya sabes tu la conociste porque ella me tenia que conocer a mi.

- No, yo la conocí por casualidad, y fuimos mejores amigas porque quisimos no porque ella tuviera de conocer a mi primo.

- Esme piénsalo bien, me se la historia y no crees que es muy rara, eso fue el destino tu me lo dijiste un día.- me miro a los ojos- ¿De verdad te molesta que este con ella?

Baje la mirada, sabia de sobras que no, no me molestara que fueran felices juntos, ni que lo hicieran conmigo en casa, me molestaba que sabia lo que significaba esa unión. Sabia que al ser Charlie y Renee los que estuvieran juntos significaría que perdería a mi mejor amiga, eran perfectos el uno para el otro y tarde o temprano Charlie vendría a vivir a nuestra casa y yo tarde o temprano me tendría que ir… Además estos últimos meses Renee y yo no habíamos estado solas ni una hora.

- No, no me molesta.

- Perfecto porque no la pienso dejar por ti.- dijo cogiendo mi cara y restregándola contra su mejilla, odiaba cuando no se afeitaba.

Me acabe de tomar el colacao y me fui a vestir, había quedado con Carlisle para ir de compras, por las escaleras me tope con Renee que bajaba muy feliz hacia el comedor. Le di una de esas sonrisas que le dan entender que no estoy bien pero que me jodo y me callo la boca. Un agarre en mi mano me hizo voltearme rápidamente.

- ¿Cómocualoque?- pregunto rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuál? O ¿Qué? Te molesta.

- No se de que me hablas, me voy a vestir, he quedado con Carlisle.- dije andando hacia mi habitación.

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero un pie se interpuso.

- Esme Anne Platt, explícame ahora mismo que te sucede.

- Es una tontería.

- Pues explícame la tontería.

- Es solo… es que…

Me miro frustrada, con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder y con una mirada asesina.

- Mira veras, yo te quiero mucho y a Charlie también, pero es que… ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste dos días después de que Carlisle y yo estuviéramos juntos? Me dijiste que no pasábamos tiempo juntase Pues eso mismo, no me molesta que estés con Charlie, ahora ya te puedo llamar hermana con mas motivo pero entiéndeme tu a mi. No tengo mejor amiga porque mi primo la acapara todo el tiempo y yo jamás he compartido algo con mi primo a parte de la sangre y el color de ojos, pelo y piel…

- Oh, pero si a mi no me has perdido para nada- dijo abrazándome, aun que sus tetas no lo permitían del todo- si yo te quiero mucho, mas que la trucha al trucho… Eres mi mejor amiga, y no te cambiaria por nada del mundo.

- Ya, ya se que lo de Charlie es un amor diferente, el amor de tu vida y que no puedes vivir sin él ni un día.

- Oye pero eso no significa que no piense en ti cada día o no quiera pasar tiempo contigo, es mas esta noche vamos hacer una fiesta pijama tu y yo, y también nuestro ¡bob esponja!

Me regalo un peluche en forma de Bob esponja porque le recordó a mi… según lo que dijo ella.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, tanto, tanto, tanto, como que tengo el doble de pecho que tu.

- Oh! Eso me ha ofendido, retírese de mi cuarto inmediatamente señora no le quiero volver a dirigir la palabra.- le gire la cara haciéndome la ofendida.

Y ella rió suavemente y salio de la habitación.

Ya eran las dos del medio día y Carlisle y yo paseábamos por el centro comercial. Me cogia de la mano con fuerza, ni que me fuera escapar… mejor dicho como si me pudiera escapar me tenia loca, y también le temblaba mucho la voz. Diría incluso que vi una gotita de sudor resbalar por su pálida y preciosa piel.

- ¿Amor te pasa algo?- pregunte ya preocupada por su comportamiento.

- Mmm..N-no- ¿tartamudeo? ¡TARTAMUDEO! Oh, joder, joder…

- Carlisle si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora.

- T-tenemos q-que hablar…- dijo frotándose la mano que yo había soltado hace unos segundos.

- ¿De que?

- De ti y de mi… Esme esto… esto no esta funcionando…

Mi sangre desapareció de mi cara y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

- Esme desde que Renee esta con Charlie, nuestra relación no va tan bien, yo no quiero decir que me molesten, bueno me molesta cuando lo hacen con nosotros en casa y que nosotros no lo podamos hacer, lo que quiero decir es que no tenemos tanta intimidad y ya no es lo mismo que antes…

Mi labio inferior temblaba y mis manos estaban igual o peor, cualquiera que me hubiera visto desde fuera pensaría que tenia parquinson…

- Por eso creo que lo mejor seria…

- No sigas, por favor, no lo digas.- le mire a los ojos, y su cara hizo una mueca al ver las lagrimas que caían por mi cara- Lo entiendo ¿vale? Solo no lo hagas mas difícil diciendo tonterías para animarme o hacerme sentir mejor.

- Pero Esme, de verdad que lo que quiero decir es que… Vaya no pensé que te lo tomarías tan mal…

- ¿Qué pensaba que haría una fiesta para celebrarlo?

- Bueno tanto no, pero…

- Uff… si voy a montar una fiesta porque mi novio me deja, espera que voy a comprar el confeti.

Carlisle se quedo quieto mirándome con una expresión rara, bastante divertida debo admitir, pero no estaba para bromas.

- ¿Lo ves lo que pasa por no dejar acabar nunca las frases?

Le fruncí el ceño.

- Esme creo que lo mejor seria… que te mudaras conmigo.

Me quede helada, mas que helada muerta… OH DIOS MIO… Mudarme con Carlisle, nunca había visto su casa pero ¿mudarnos juntos? ¿De verdad quería eso? ¿Yo quería eso? Claro, claro que quería eso.

-¿Esme? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

- Yo solo… yo… entiéndeme tengo que hablarlo con Renee.

El asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero… Me encantaría vivir contigo.

sonrió de esa forma que me volvía loca y me volvió a coger de la mano.

- Te llevo a casa, esta noche tienes una fiesta pijama, no la desperdicies diciéndole a Renee esto ¿de acuerdo? Disfruta…

- Si es solo que, llevo tantos años con Renee que es como mi hermana y irme lejos…

- Amor, lo se, por eso… bueno me dirás que me he precipitado pero… he comprado la casa de tu vecina.

Abrí los ojos como platos, no, como ventanas, me quede sin aire y todo.

- De ¿Ramona? ¿La casa de Ramona? Tendré de hacer milagros para que deje de oler a gato muerto… Vaya yo… Te quiero.

Le agarre del cuello de la camisa y le bese apasionadamente, el solo me cogio de la cintura apretándome mas a él, y no nos soltamos hasta que empezó a faltar el aire.

- Vamos tienes una fiesta con Renee, yo y Charlie iremos a ver el básquet en el bar, ¡con los hinchas!- soltó una risita traviesa.

- Retiro lo dicho, te adoro.

Me sonrió dulcemente y encendió el motor.

Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue ir ha ver a mi mejor amiga, no podía esperar a decirle la noticia, era alucinante y estaríamos cerca, espero que lo suficiente lejos para no oírla haciéndolo con mi primo…

- ¡ Reneee!-grite desesperada.

- Bob esponjaaa- se oyó en el comedor.

- _Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar._

- Bob Esponja.- decía ella felizmente.

- _El mejor amigo que puedes desear_.

- ¡La pies grandes!- dijo ella cambiando la letra.

Solté una risita y me miro sonriente.

- ¿Ya has llegado?

- No, soy un fantasma, estoy espiándote así que haz ver que no me ves.

- Oh, ¡OK!

- Tengo que decirte una cosa.

- Oh, dios mio… oigo voces…

- ¡Renee!

- ¿Quién es? ¿Eres tu mama? Te juro que puse la ropa a lavar, te lo juro.

-Me voy a mudar con Carlisle.

Su cara se puso pálida, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Puso sus dedos en el puente de la nariz y aspiro profundamente, luego alzo la vista y me miro a los ojos.

- Esme… Oh, venga ya no te puedes mudar solo por lo de Charlie, pensaba que lo habíamos arreglado, ¿Cómo me puedes decir esto? Quiero decir que llevamos desde pequeñas planeando vivir juntas y ahora te vas con tu novio solo por una tontería como lo de Charlie, de acuerdo dejaremos de hacerlo cuando estés en casa.

- No es por eso Renee, ya lo habíamos solucionado lo de Charlie pero es porque quiero vivir con Carlisle.

- ¿Y nosotras que? Nos vamos a separar, volveremos a estar como antes, Carlisle vive en el culo del mundo.

- Renee deja que me explique por favor.- cogí aire- Mira.

- Miro.

- ¿Ves esa casa que esta al lado de la nuestra?- dije señalando la ventana.

- Si es la de la Ramonamamona.

- No…

- ¿Cómo que no? Si es la suya ¿no te acuerdas que nos mira mal cada mañana cuando miramos la serie?

- No es su casa Renee, ahora… es mi casa.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la casa, todo estaba en tranquilidad, todo menos la cara de Renee que cambiaba de color cada dos por tres. Un chillido quebró toda la tranquilidad de la habitación y de pronto me encontré en el sofá con Renee abrazándome.

- ¡Vas ha ser mi vecina! Y voy a poder chichar mas con Charlie.

- ¿MAS? ¿Pero que le das de comer para que te funcione tanto el hombre? Dímelo que se lo daré también a Carlisle que hace dos semanas que nada…

- ¿Dos semanas…? Dios mio… Es que acaso no es bueno en la cama.

- Uff… es un dios.

- ¿Pues?

- Pues nada que últimamente no follamos.

- Mmm… la noche de chicas acaba de empezar, vecinita/prima/mejor amiga.

- Vale vecinita/prima/mejor amiga/compradora compulsiva/pekitosa/tía que se tira a mi primo/asquerosa que no me deja dormir.

sonrió malignamente y susurro Eso no deberías haberlo dicho.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! ¿tarde mucho en subirlo? Estoy intentando subir mas a menudo para acabar de subiros la historia xD Muchos besos guapas.

**KaneHyruma **

**ginny3001 **

**lecaosma **

**Rosa House Wilson **

Merci por los Reviews! =D


	11. Fiesta pijama

**Capitulo 11 :: Fiesta Pijama**

Sonrió malignamente y susurro Eso no deberías haberlo dicho

Después de esta frase me empezó a perseguir por el comedor con un cojín en su mano y gritando frases como A por ella o Pour la Liberte yo solo me dedicaba a correr para que no me diera. Llego a un punto que las dos acabamos agotadas en el suelo y riéndonos sin parar. Llamaron al timbre y Renee arrastrándose fue abrir. Volvió con Tiana que me había venido a pedir el proyecto de la casa de los Jonson. Al vernos tan agitadas nos pregunto que pasaba y se lo contamos todo. No tardo en llamar a su marido para decirle que se encargara él de la niña y que ella se quedaba aquí con nosotras, fuimos a por los vasos de chupitos y por la botella.

**…..::: AL CABO DE UNA HORA:::….**

- ¡Pero follan, follan! No de estos polvitos de media hora ¡no! Ellos se pasan toda la noche y yo traumatizándome ¿tu me entiendes Tiana? No, tu que me vas a entender eres mi jefa solo me haces trabajar y trabajar para tus puñeteros clientes.

- Esme creo que ya has bebido lo suficiente.- dijo Tiana quitándome la botella de cerveza de las manos.

- Y tu eres una puta- le grite partiéndome de la risa.

Por otro lado estaba Renee que se había bebido lo mismo que yo y estaba tan fresca como una rosa. Decidieron hacer un juego de los que solíamos hacer de adolescentes.

- ¿Verdad, prenda o pozo?- me dijo Renee muy animada.

- Verdad, yo siempre digo la verdad.- conteste alegremente.

- ¿Carlisle te ha hecho… sexo oral alguna vez?

Me partí de la risa mientras recordaba todas la veces que él o yo habíamos hecho sexo oral.

- ¡Si! En un restaurante.

- ¿Venga y no os dio vergüenza?- allí estaba la santa de Tiana.

- Fue hablar la que se tiro a su marido en el despacho sabiendo que tenia visita.- dijo Renee defendiéndome.- Además Charlie y yo hemos tenido sexo oral en la cocina, el comedor, el baño, el cuarto, el cuarto de Esme, el cuarto de invitados, el otro baño, el patio… mmm.. Creo que ya esta.

Me quede pálida mirando a Renee y luego en mi cara se formo una especie de mueca de asco y rabia.

- ¿En mi cuarto?- grite desesperada.

- No pudimos llegar hasta la habitación ¿y no querrías que nos resfriáramos haciéndolo en el pasillo?

Empecé a llorar como una niña y Tiana me intentaba reconfortar con golpecitos en la espalda. Cogí una botella que encontré por allí y me puse a beber a morro, de repente sentí un agujero en el estomago y me subió toda la comida del mediodía.

- Creo… que voy a vomitar…

- uff… aléjate de mi que me entran ganas también

- Hay! Pobrecita… yo me quedo con Renee para que se le pase…

- Putas-susurre

Salí corriendo hacia el baño de mi habitación y quite toda la comida. Volví al salón y cogí el teléfono para llamar a que nos trajeran una pizza, se tenia que recuperar lo perdido.

**…:::: Media hora después:::….**

- ¡Llaman al Timbre!- exclamo Renee levantando su cubata.

- Ya voy yo- dije corriendo hacia la puerta.- Hola.

Salude al chico que me miraba de arriba a bajo como si fuera un escáner, luego miro la pizza y la extendió hacia mi.

- ¿Sabes que pasa? Que estoy muy borracha y no llegare hasta el salón con ella entera, ¿la puedes llevar tu?

El asintió mirándome otra vez descaradamente y me siguió hasta el salón, allí se encontraban Renee riéndose y Tiana aun sin haber bebido ni una copa intentando arrebatarle la botella de martini. Mi mejor amiga puso sus ojos en mi y luego se le abrieron como platos, cogio la manta del sofá y me tapo.

- ¡Esme vas en ropa interior!- Me chillo Tiana.

- ¡Di que si! ¡Pechos libres!- Renee quitándose la camiseta y el sujetador a la vez.

El hombre se quedo sin palabras mirándonos fijamente con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

- ¿Le importa irse por favor?

-Oye ¿si te invitamos a quedarte… la pizza es gratis?- pregunte.

- SI, si, si claro- dijo él alegremente.

- Yo voto a que se quede y me de la pizza.

- Lo que diga la pies grandes- me apoyo Renee.

- Renee ponte al menos el sujetador….- Tiana se estaba desesperando.

**….::::Dos horas y veinte y cinco minutos::::…..**

Tiana ya se había ido y solo estábamos, Renee, el repartidor y yo.

- Oye ¿sabes que? Esta guarra se tira a mi primo…- dije al hombre pelirrojo

- Y ella se tira a un taxista.

- ¿Tu te tiras a alguien?- el hombre se removió incomodo- ¿no? Pobrecito…

- El sexo no es tan importante- dijo él.

- Si, si que lo es ¿verdad Esme?

- Si, si, lo que diga ella… Mi novio la tiene así- le enseñe con los dedos- ¿a que la tiene bien? Renee dice que Charlie la tiene mejor, yo le digo que no.

- Si, Charlie la tiene mejor.

- Que no- lloriquee yo.

Se oyó la puerta principal abriéndose y se oyeron dos voces en el pasillo, primero apareció Charlie riéndose y luego Carlisle hablándole sobre el partido, nos miraron fijamente y después miraron al repartidor que estaba entre nosotras.

- ¿Qué esta pasando a qui?- pregunto Carlisle con su tranquilidad.

- Nada ¿Por?- pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

- Estáis en ropa interior con un hombre en medio de vosotras… ¿te parece eso poco?- su voz se empezó a alterar.

- Yo mejor me voy…- dijo el repartidor.- adiós chicas, gracias por la velada y el alcohol…

- ¡adiós!- exclamamos las dos mientras movíamos las manos.

La puerta se cerro y los chicos nos miraron seriamente.

- ¿Cuánto habéis bebido?- pregunto Charlie mirando a Renee.

- Dos botellas de Vodka negro, tres cervezas, y algo mas…- dijo ella sonriente.

- Vamos arriba.- la cogio como si fuera un saco de patatas y la cargo escaleras arriba, ella solo le pataleaba en el abdomen cantando la canción de Good Girls go Bad…

A mi Carlisle solamente me miro seriamente y me señalo las escaleras dándome a entender que quería que subiera.

- La que te espera allí arriba.- me dijo mientras me daba una palmada en el trasero.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo ^^ ¡He intentado subir pronto! Gracias por los reviews:

Rosa House Wilson: gracias por dejarme en cada capitulo un Review =)

ginny3001 : Haver si hablamos por el MSN algun dia ^^

lecaosma : Renee es muy buena tia… solo que esta loca xD jeje gracias por el Review!

KaneHyruma : De verdad que me encantan tus reviews gracias por dejarmelos desde tan lejos :D

karly13 J Me encanto que me agregaras al MSN asi tengo con alguien mas con quien hablar de F.F. =D


	12. Enferma

**Capitulo 12: Enferma**

Habían pasado dos meses desde la bronca que me hecho Carlisle, le prometí no volver a portarme "mal" a excepción de cuando estuviéramos en la cama. Y Charlie le hizo prometer a Renee que no volvería a beber alcohol, ella se lo tomo muy mal al principio pero por mi mala suerte acordaron que el mejor sustituto del alcohol es el sexo… bueno pero yo a cambio aprendí a que me diera igual que estuvieran en casa cuando lo hacía con Carlisle, porque además si lo hacía con él ya no oia nada más que sus gemidos por lo tanto me salvaba de una noche oyendo a Charlie y a Renee teniendo sexo.

La mudanza estaba en proceso ya teníamos la mitad de los muebles, que había encargado especialmente yo, y también de la decoración. Era la primera vez que iba de compras con Renee y ella estaba callada, se notaba que lo de decorar una casa no era lo suyo, pero que se le iba hacer… ¡cada loco con su tema!

La noche anterior habíamos ido a cenar a un restaurante de estos modernos, a los que solo Carlisle se le ocurriría invitar a Renee y Charlie… Renee se comportaba muy bien, pero Charlie era una causa perdida. Solo llegar ya se puso a jugar con los tenedores y los vasos, creando una especie de batería muy rara, empezó a tocar su mini batería rompiendo dos copas y colaborando a que nos llamaran la atención. Luego al cabo de una hora Renee empezó a tensarse mucho, ¿la causa? Charlie tocándole la pierna o imagínate tu que, por debajo de la mesa… Y para terminar la velada, se tiro el eructo más grande que había oído en mi vida… ¡Ese era mi primo! A veces dudaba de si mis padres no me hubieran adoptado…

Y hoy estaba en casa, con 39,5 de fiebre, y con Renee a mi lado mirando una película de adolescentes. Carlisle me dijo que me vendría a ver después de la universidad, así que yo solamente tenía que esperar con un dolor de cabeza insufrible y con escalofríos cada dos por tres, mi mejor amiga me miraba y comentaba cada vestido que salía en la película.

- ¡Mira, mira esa! ¡Parece que lleve el mantel de la mesa puesto! Y esa… ¿has visto esa? Lleva el pelo más horrible del mundo ¿Qué pasa es que es halloween? ¡Y mira, mira, mira! Ese lleva puestas zapatillas azules con pantalones negros de pitillos… ¿Pero donde tienen el gusto? ¿En el culo?

Yo me limitaba a sentir y a intentar ignorar sus gritos de espanto.

A las dos y media del medio día llego Carlisle, solo verle se me subió la temperatura, creo que se me caia la baba y todo…

- Esme, amor ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto preocupado.

- Teniendo alucinaciones… o eso o es que cada día estas más guapo…

- Está muy mal, ¿guapo tu? ¡Guapo mi Charlie que se me está dejando unas melenas que me lo comía!

- Renee, ves a buscar una pastilla para Esme.

Le mire alarmada y luego a Renee que comprendía mi problema.

- No, una pastilla no- dije aterrorizada.

-¿Por qué no?

- Renee cuéntale el porqué.

- Se atraganta.- dijo ella riendo.

- ¿Cómo se va atragantar por una pastilla pequeña?

- Que sí que me atraganto, no puedo, ¡me niego! Renee protégeme.

- A dicho que no y es que no, asunto zanjado.

Carlisle se rindió al cabo de un rato, y me puso un trapo húmedo en la frente, luego se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo mientras acabábamos de ver la película. Renee se fue a las tres y cuarto a ver a Charlie.

- Mmm… amor- susurre para verificar que estaba despierto.- ¿amor?

- ¿Si Esme?

- ¿Sabes lo que va bien para la salud?- pregunte dándole una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Qué?

- El sexo- dije muy convencida de mi teoría.

- Esme… estas enferma tienes que descansar.

Bufe un poco y me di otra vez la vuelta mirando la televisión. Poco a poco senti una de sus manos agarrando mi cintura y acercándola a la suya, la otra me aparto el pelo del cuello y su húmeda lengua lo recorrió de arriba abajo, sus labios empezaron a recorrer un camino hacia mi hombro y me dio la vuelta para quedar encima de mí.

- De acuerdo, déjame a mí y tu descansa…- me susurro en el oído.

Me empezó a besar la clavícula, para seguir hasta mis pechos donde se entretuvo durante un buen rato, luego volvió a subir a mis labios besándolos suavemente. Sus manos calientes subieron mi camisa y un escalofrió recorrió mi piel por el contraste de temperatura, me la quito completamente y luego sus manos empezaron a masajear mis pechos, sus caderas se movieron sobre las mías haciendo que se me escapara un gemido involuntariamente.

- ¿Me regalas un gemido solo por este pequeño roce?- asentí mordiéndome el labio- ¿Te importa si lo repito?- negué fuertemente y él volvió a juntar nuestras caderas.

- Mmm…- gemí flojito.

Desabrocho mi pantalón, mientras me besaba los labios y su mano libre intento desabrochar el sujetador cosa que quedo en un vano intento por su parte, aun no había mejorado mucho en esto.

- Tenemos que practicar más lo del sujetador ¿eeeh?- dije riéndome de él.

- Tienes razón es falta de práctica, creo que necesito clases de repaso, ¿qué te parece si empezamos cuando nos mudemos?

- ¡Solo te falta proponerme dinero a cambio! Ni que fuera una puta… aun que la Ramona siempre nos dice que lo somos… ¡pero no es el caso!

- Cállate joder- dijo riéndose- me desconcentro.

- Uy perdone señorito…

Me quite yo misma el sujetador mientras él lamía mi cuello una y otra vez, mi cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas, me olvide incluso que estaba en el salón. Mis manos se dirigieron al pantalón de Carlisle, y él me las aparto.

- He dicho que te toca descansar.

- Pero quiero hacerlo ya, deja de jueguecitos y ves al tema importante.

- Mmm…me encanta cuando te pones dura…pero esta vez mando yo putita…

Abrí los ojos por su comentario y descubrí algo nuevo ¡Me encantaba el Carlisle bruto y mal hablado! ¡Me ponía! ¿Eso me tendría de preocupar? Bah! Que más da…

Siguió torturándome durante diez minutos mas y luego poco a poco fue bajándome la ropa interior, se apretó contra mi haciéndome sentir su erección contra mi estomago, cuando se decidió a quitarse los pantalones yo ya estaba más mojada que todo el estado de Washington… Cambio de ritmo para hacerlo mas rápido y duro, me penetraba con fuerzas, con más fuerzas de las que jamás me había penetrado, era impresionante como se sentía de bien esa faceta suya. Aunque esperaba que se le pasara después de este polvo.

- E-Esme…- gemía en mi oreja- estas tan estrecha…

Gemí fuertemente mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y arqueaba la columna, sus manos se volvieron a posar en mis pechos y cada vez iba mas rápido. Mis paredes se estrecharon alrededor de su pene.

- C-Carlisle- gemí con fuerza.

Me corrí y seguidamente Carlisle. Se tumbo posando su cabeza en mi pecho que no paraba de subir y bajar, sentí como se estiraba a mi lado y luego volvió a relajarse.

- Hacerlo en un sofá es muy incomodo.- aseguro.

- Haberlo pensado antes chico malo.

-OH- DIOS- MIO- grito alguien desde la puerta.- ¿En mi sofá? WTF

Renee estaba parada en la puerta mirándonos con cara de asco, ella lo había hecho allí mil veces ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo yo?

- ¡Oh, joder!- se oyó a mi primo- Mierda, coño…- dijo mientras salía hacia la cocina- Joder Esme que soy tu primo, hacedlo en tu maldita habitación…

- ¡Sera posible! A si sabrás como me siento yo cuando os oigo ¿A que es incomodo?

- A mi no me importa solo que habéis manchado el sofá- mire hacia donde apuntaba, mierda tenía razón.

- A mí sí que me importa, eres mi prima PEQUEÑA así que tápate y vete a tu cuarto con Carlisle hacer las cerdadas que queráis pero que no os vuelva a pillar ¿ok?- dios mío la primera vez que mi primo actuaba como tal…

- Vale- me levante tapándome con la manta y subí a mi habitación, allí me tumbe y me estire cómodamente, entro Carlisle detrás de mí y se tumbo a mi lado con el termómetro en la mano.

- ¿Haber si tu teoría es verdad?- asentí y me lo puso debajo del brazo, pasaron tres minutos y el termómetro pito- Vaya… 38, 6 te ha bajado lo suyo… creo que tendremos de repetir…- ronroneo a sonriente.

- ¡SI LO HACEIS SE LO DIGO A CHARLIE!- Grito Renee desde el pasillo, (Nota mental: Cerrar la puerta de la habitación)

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo! Porque no volveré a subir hasta dentro de tres semanas, me voy de vacaciones con Raquel (Renee en la historia) a Alicante, y allí no tengo internet. Espero que os vaya bien las vacaciones restantes y un besazo

ginny3001

Rosa House Wilson

BlissVmpKr

lecaosma

Mersii por los reviews de verdad! ^^ **3**


	13. Carnaval

**Capitulo 13 :: ¡Carnaval!**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el día que Renee y Charlie nos pillaron en el salón, la verdad al día siguiente nos reímos bastante sobre esa situación aun que Charlie insistió en adelantar aun más la mudanza porque decía que no quería volverse a encontrar con su prima en el salón tirándose a su novio, desde ese día no lo habían vuelto hacer con nosotros en casa, Renee estaba que echaba humo por las orejas por mi culpa según ella.

Estábamos montando el disfraz para carnaval, íbamos a ir a una de las discotecas más famosas de la ciudad y aun lo teníamos que preparar todo.

- Renee ¿Dónde está el hilo?- pregunte mirando por todos sitios.

- Debajo de la televisión en una caja roja con la tapa blanca.- respondió tranquilamente mientras seguía dibujando su guitarra.

- ¿Y la pintura donde esta?- dije corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Esta aquí en el estante justo al lado de los trapos. - Grito para que la oyera.

- Ok- respondí mientras volvía al garaje- ¿Qué tal te están quedando las guitarras?

- Bueno yo creo que bien, solo falta cortarlas, pintarlas, dejarlas secar, dibujarle los complementos y ponerle las cuerdas.

- Que poca cosa…- dije con ironía.

Empezamos hacer la tarea, las dos estábamos calladas y muy concentradas en que saliera todo bien, la tensión se notaba en el aire ninguna de las dos queríamos dar una mala pincelada… entonces lo dijo:

- Lo estás haciendo mal.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunte.

- Por qué se ve la dirección de las pinceladas por eso- contesto segura de sí misma.

- Pues… hazlo tu- me enfurruñe, yo no le decía como pintar su guitarra, aunque claro aun que yo trabajara decorando interiores no acostumbraba a pintar cosas pequeñas, en cambio ella era la reina haciendo cosas artísticas.

- VALE- Exclamo feliz, cogió el pincel y comenzó a pintar mi guitarra.

Luego las dejamos secar tendría de estar seco en tres o cuatro horas no tardaría más. Fuimos arriba a buscar la ropa que teníamos que usar, cuando la encontramos empezamos a romper los pantalones y las mayas que nos pondríamos, y yo busque mi chaqueta de cuero marrón que me prestó la esposa de mi hermano.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea…

- ¿Cuál?- me gire para ver su cara de iluminada.

- ¡Vamos a ver a mi yaya! Mira tenemos tiempo la pintura tardara en secarse, la ropa ya la tenemos, los peinados ya me los sé y Carlisle y Charlie vienen a las nueve a por nosotras ¡por lo tanto estaremos más que listas!

- Mmm… Vale vayamos a ver a la yaya Fiona.

En media hora ya estábamos sentadas en el salón de su abuela comiendo roscos que acababa de sacar del horno.

- Oye cariño- le dijo Fiona a su nieta- Apunta nota de lo que te diré ahora ¿ok?

- Si yaya- Renee saco una libreta de debajo de la mesita y cogió un bolígrafo preparándose para escribir.

- Haya voy- dijo su abuela cogiendo aire.- La casa era pequeña, pequeña y bonita, pero hay vivía una bolita llamada Renee.

- ¡Abuela no me llames BOLITA!- grito ella.

- La bolita bonita y redondita bajo por una pendiente de agua del rio, ella se mojo.

Yo me mantenía en silencio observando la situación.

- ¡ No me llames bolita! Eso era cuando era pequeñita, ahora ya soy mayor…

- Espera.- dijo su yaya- La bolita redondita bonita se dio un golpe en el agua y creció convirtiéndose en un palillo liso, liso como el pan del Pont *(pueblo situado al Alt Camp de la provincia de Tarragona, Catalunya, más concreto España).

- No soy lisa tengo pechos.

- Y muy grandes, mis tetas cogen bajones de autoestima cuando ven las tuyas.- le comente.

Nos fuimos a casa riéndonos de la historia que nos había contado su abuela, Renee estaba molesta por lo de "Bolita" que era como le llamaba su abuela de pequeña.

Entramos al garaje para ver si la pintura estaba secada, pero nos encontramos una parte seca y la otra pegajosa, decidimos que la llevaríamos así. Si era pegajosa que mas daba solo la tocaríamos nosotras, nos pusimos acabar de decorarla y ponerle las cuerdas, terminamos a las 8 y media. Aun teníamos de vestirnos y peinarnos. Corrimos al piso de arriba y cuando yo ya estaba preparada sonó el timbre.

- ¡Voy yo!- Exclame corriendo para encontrar a mi dios Apolo o eso suponía...- ¡Amor! - Grite tirándome encima de él.

- No soy tu amor, soy tu primo.- me solté del abrazo y le mire mal.

- Tienes razón mi amor es más guapo que tu- le saque la lengua y abrace a Carlisle que salió de detrás de él.- Mmm estas guapísimo cariño.

- Tu mas mi cielo.

- Dais asco AMORES- rio Charlie.- Y mi ¡METALERA FAVORITA!

Renee bajo dando brincos y se tiro encima de Charlie, se empezaron a besar y Carlisle y yo decidimos ir tirando hacia el local. Nos esperaría una larga noche.

Al llegar cogimos una mesa libre que había por ahí, la gente bailaba y cantaba por el local, pedimos dos cubatas y dos cervezas, no tardamos en ir a las pistas pero a mí me daba vergüenza bailar ante tanta gente. De pronto apareció él, alto, guapo, pelo largo, ojos marrones, y se puso a bailar con sus amigos. Renee y yo sonreímos complacidas de tales vistas mientras nuestros novios aun estaban en la mesa tomándose sus cervezas.

- Chico-guapo- arggg…- le grite en el oido.

- ¡Estoy babeando por él!- exclamo ella- mira que piernas tiene.- señalo las mayas del disfraz de prehistorico que llevaba el chico.

Reímos un rato y luego se formo una Conga, empezamos a bailar canciones como la de Grease lighter, No rompas mas mi pobre corazón… Se nos acerco el chico en unas cuantas para hacer ver con nosotras que tocaba la guitarra, ya que estábamos muy metidas en nuestro papel de rockeras, el chico llamado Eleazer nos pidió una guitarra para subir a cantar al escenario y Renee le dejo encantada la suya, empezó a cantar su canción y a nosotras se nos caía la baba, luego bajo y le pidió a RENEE que le desenredara el pelo que se le había enredado con la cuerda. Bailo unas cuantas mas con nosotras hasta que llego Charlie y Carlisle a nuestro lado.

- ¿Os lo pasáis bien chicas?- pregunto Charlie mirando a Eleazer.

- Si, ¿verdad Esme?

- Si la verdad es que si, Eleazer es cojonudo.- reímos las dos.- Es heavy.- explique a Carlisle.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo soy Abogado.- dijo Charlie a la defensiva- Y quizás no tenga el pelo tan largo como tú, pero lo tengo más suave porque uso herbal escence con estracto de coco y suavizante que me regalo MI novia este fin de semana, así que desaparece Heaviata.

- Déjalo.-lo defendí- Solo estábamos pasándonoslo bien.

- ¿Coqueteando con otro tío?- Dijo Carlisle repentinamente furioso.

- No coqueteábamos, solo nos divertíamos así que deja de poner cara de enfadado.

Bufo y se acerco a mí poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y apretándome contra él.

- Ok, amiguito de Esme, gracias por divertir a MI novia, ahora puedes irte.

Eleazer asintió mirándolos como si estuvieran locos y luego hizo un movimiento heavy con el pelo para nosotras, Renee y yo soltamos una carcajada.

- ¿Ya estáis contentos?- pregunto ella.

- Mmm… Siii- exclamo Charlie en tono infantil.

- Tontos- susurre yo.- No os cambiaríamos por nada en el mundo.

* * *

Aquí está el capitulo 11, si se que tarde pero es que mi hermano mayor estropeo el ordenador grande donde tenía la historia y la he estado buscando como loca por mi Hotmail porque se la había pasado a Raquel (Renee en la historia) y hace poco la encontré entera. Así que os pido perdón y os informo de que me quitaran internet durante un tiempo pero subiré cueste lo que cueste.

¡Un beso enorme!


	14. Sorpresas

**Capitulo 14:: Sorpresas**

Hoy era la ultima noche que pasaría en mi casa, a partir de mañana viviría al lado, no era un gran cambio pero era uno… Ya habíamos puesto todos los muebles y también pintado todas las habitaciones, Renee y yo decidimos comprar un cactus para ponerlo en mitad de nuestros jardines para que parecieran uno solo, lo que no esperábamos es que el cactus tuviera forma de pene, si, si como oís, ¡tenia forma de PENE! Era un cactus larguísimo con dos pequeños a los lados y la parte de arriba cortada, así que Renee decidió llamarlo el CACTUS TITA o cactus polla cuando estaba medio loca. Ahora estaba con Renee en nuestro comedor en silencio sin saber que decirnos la una a la otra, era la primera vez que me sentía incomoda con ella, me parecía tan frio el tener la tele apagada y estar las dos mirando el suelo, si pasara cualquier persona pensaría que éramos Emos o algo por el estilo.

- Oye, mañana me apetece ir a comprar, ¿te despierto y vamos al centro comercial?- le dije intentando animarla.

- Vale, quedamos en el cactus polla ¿no?

- Si, claro…

- ¿Sabes que parecemos estúpidas no?- pregunto Renee.

- Bueno yo lo parezco… tu lo eres.- me enseño el dedo.- perdón.

Renee se levanto y se fue a escaleras arriba, volvió al cabo de unos minutos con un bote de quita esmalte para limpiarse las uñas.

- Esme sujétalo.- Me pidió cuando estaba sentada en el suelo y ella en el sofá.

Le hice caso y sujete el bote pero se me paso la genial idea de aspirar el aroma tanto tiempo como pudiera. Renee me observaba callada, concentrada en sus uñas y cuando termino, le aposte a que no podía estarse mas de dos minutos aspirando el aroma de quitaesmalte, acepto el reto encantada. Al cabo de una hora estábamos las dos partiéndonos el culo, ese producto llevaba algo insano porque parecíamos dos locas, Renee se quedo quieta mirándome los pies fijamente.

- Esme, Esme, tus pies están enormes.- dijo concentrándose en ellos.

- Y tú tienes una peca en el labio.

- La pies grandes hablo, oye a ti te tiran de un edificio y caes de pies porque siempre cae primero al suelo la parte mas grande del cuerpo.

- ¡Oye! - Le reproche.- Eso no es verdad, mis pies son perfectos.

- Si claro- se burlo ella.

La puerta se abrió y entraron los chicos, nos observaron desde el umbral y luego entraron en el comedor sentándose a nuestro lado.

- Renee me habías prometido que no volverías a beber- dijo Charlie haciéndose el enfadado (todos sabíamos que Charlie era incapaz de enfadarse con su novia).

- No he bebido, es que Esme me dijo que aspirara quitaesmalte.

- Tú ves haciéndole caso a la loca esta.

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me insulta hoy?- proteste.

Carlisle me abrazo y luego miro a Charlie, mi primo le guiño el ojo y luego cogió a Renee en brazos como de costumbre y la subió al cuarto, cuando estaba en mitad de la escalera grito Renee ¡Nos vemos en el cactus titaa! Reí un poco y mire a mi novio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte intrigada.

- He aprobado el Examen de final de curso.- dijo sonriendo- Y ya soy medico…- su sonrisa se ensancho- Y le quería pedir algo a mi novia.- ¿Me va a pedir sexo oral para celebrarlo? Joder y yo decía que mi primo era el ninfómana de los dos...- ¿Esme?

- Si, _si_ amor.- dije prestándole atención.

- Te quería pedir algo importante, así que estate atenta, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi mandíbula se desencajo.- ¿Amor? Ahora es cuando me dices que si y que me quieres, que no puedes vivir sin mi…- dijo él inseguro-¿verdad?

- Yo…lo siento…

- ¿Qué?

- No…no…

- ¿No que?

- No me salen las palabras para decirte que si.- dije riéndome.

- Mira ahora por la broma ya no me quiero casar contigo.- me dijo de reprende enfadado.- Vamos a casa.

- Pero Carlisle era una estúpida broma.

- No, no ahora ya no, le has quitado el romanticismo, a no ser…

- ¿Qué?

- A no ser que admitas que soy un dios y que no puedes vivir sin mi.

- Eres un dios y no puedo vivir sin ti…- dije rendida.

- Así me gusta.- Dijo mientras me besa los labios.

La mañana siguiente baje hacia el cactus tita tan radiante como una flor. Lo que no me esperara era ver a mi mejor amiga con una cara de susto que se cagaba y temblando casi.

-¿Renee?- pregunte corriendo hacia ella.- ¿Renee que te pasa?

- Yo, yo… Estoy embarazada.- ¿Qué? WTF ¿De que estaba hablando?

- Me vacilas… ¿De quien?¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

- No te bacilo, de tu primo de quien va ser, donde pues en la cama y como pues mira hace un mes él y yo fuimos al cine luego a casa y él me quito la ropa, yo le quite el pantalón y entonces él…

- CALLA, CALLA, CALLA- chille.- ¿Y tú lo quieres?

- Claro que lo quiero es mi novio.

- No tonta digo al niño o niña, o lo que salga de allí porque con la tontería del quitaesmalte…

- Si, si que lo quiero.

-¿Pues?- pregunte.

- Pues vamos al medico haber que me dice de MI BEBE.- le brillaron los ojos con las ultimas palabras.

Fuimos a la doctora y ella confirmo lo que Renee ya sabia, que estaba embarazada pero entonces dijo las palabras mágicas para que Renee le diera casi un infarto.

- SERAN- UNOS - NIÑOS - MUY- SANOS- dijo la doctora, sus palabras sonaron lentamente.

- ¿Niños? ¿Es decir dos?¿Dos niños?- Pregunto a punto de llorar.

- Renee respira- le dije.

Llegamos a casa y nos sentamos en su sofá, esperamos dos horas en silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Llego Charlie y al ver la cara de Renee casi se salta la mesita para abrazarla.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? Dime ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?- dijo él.

- Estoy… estoy embarazada.- Charlie se puso rígido.

- Vaya esto es…

- Espera, estoy embarazada de gemelos.- finalizo.

-…- aspiro aire- Pues eso es… algo tan… no se como decirlo…

- Lo siento.- se puso a llorar como una loca, parecía que iba a inundar la sala…

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto él notablemente molesto.- Oye no digas que sientes traer al mundo a mis dos niñas, hiperactivas, guitarristas como su padre, compradoras compulsivas y locas como su madre y su tía porque me vas hacer enfadar.

Renee lo miro sorprendida y de repente ya estaba encima de él besándole, de esa manera que me daba un poco de grima mirar, así que a parte la mirada.

- Tú- Me a señalo mi mejor amiga- ¿No me vas a felicitar? ¡Vas a ser tía! Pero yo opino que serán dos niñitos tan guapos como su papa.

- No, no, no, van a ser dos niñitas como su mama, así las podrás peinar y yo les enseñare a tocar la guitarra y les llevaremos al zoo, podre asustar a los niños para que no se les acerquen…- Charlie sigo diciendo todo lo que haría con sus niñas y yo aproveche para quitarle a Renee de los brazos y abrazarla.

- Felicidades mama- ella rio.

- Seguro que serán niñitos- me susurra en el oído- ¿verdad?

- Claro que si.- le anime.

- ¡Y ahora a celebrarlo!- Grita como loca- claro que sin alcohol porque si no los niños me salen borrachines y no hay quien les controle.

- ¡Las niñas! ¡Las niña!- insistió Charlie.

- Si, si lo que tú digas.- dice ella rodando los ojos- vamos que tenemos que comprar cosas par a mis dos niños.

* * *

**He vuelto y esta vez… para quedarme xD Me han arreglado el ordenador donde esta la historia guardada, así que empezare a subir mas seguido ya que quiero colgarla de una buena vez para poder empezar con mi nuevo proyecto…. (¡Tatatachaaan!). Es una sorpresa que supongo que os gustara a quienes sigan Mi taxi favorito. Bueno nada mas a decir, gracias por esperar ^^ Besoooos.**

**MaxSantoyoBarron** Graciaaas por el revieeew :D Me alegro muchiiiisimoo de que te guste mi historia y lo de Washington lo puse porque se me ocurrió de repente y me gusto xD Un besazooo! 3

**Rosa House Wilson** Mersiiii por seguir dejándome reviews xD Un beso 3


	15. ¿Problemas?

**Capitulo 15:: ¿Problemas?**

Carlisle y yo decidimos aplazar la boda hasta que nacieran los mellizos, ya que yo quería que mis sobrinitos estuvieran en la boda, aun no me creía que Renee fuera a tener hijos. Se la veía tan contenta que ha veces no podía evitar sentir deseos de tener un hijo para saber como era eso de sentirse tan atada a una criaturita que no sabia ni hablar y solo babeaba.

Renee y yo nos pasábamos el día de tienda en tiendo buscando las cosas para sus bebes aun que aun faltaban casi 7 meses para que nacieran, pero todo era poco para esos dos niñitos.

Ese día decidí que me quedaría en casa con Carlisle para que tuviéramos una tarde de esas románticas en que estas tumbadita en el sofá abrazada a tu prometido mientras él mira una de esas películas de acción que a ti te dan ganas de tirarlas por la ventana, pero las soportas por que a él le encanta.

- Sabes he pensado en que deberías conocer a mis padres- me soltó de repente.

- ¿A tus padres?

- Si claro, tus suegros…

- Bueno tú tampoco conoces a mis padres.

- Ok, ¿Pues el sábado que viene me presentas a tus padres y yo te presento a los míos? Los llevaremos a cenar a un restaurante.

Me daba pánico conocer a sus padres, por lo que me había dicho su padre era muy exigente y su madre le daba la razón en todo a su marido… En cambio los míos siempre estaban haciendo bromas y nos dejaban hacer lo que quisiéramos siempre y cuando les tuviéramos informados y no fuera ilegal. Pero que remedio tarde o temprano iba a suceder… El silencio reino en la habitación solo se oían los golpes que hacia un chino en la tele a otros que eran los malos, casi tan malos como esa película, mire a Carlisle que estaba absorto en la película y me pregunte si de verdad estaba preparada para que él conociera a mis padres, estaba segura de que saldría corriendo…

Eran las siete de la mañana y oí como alguien tiraba algo contra la ventana de detrás de nuestra cama, mire por la ventana y en la de enfrente me encontré a Renee despeinada con pinta de que la hubieran intentando ahogar.

- Uff… como odio vomitar…- Ahí la razón de esa pinta, cuando Renee vomitaba no podía respirar, y por lo tanto se ahogaba- No sabes lo que he planeado, para hoy vas alucinar, daremos un descanso de compras para los niños e iremos tu y yo a dar una vuelta por nuestro rio.

- ¡Por el rio!-grite dando saltitos por la cama.

Por mi mala suerte pise a Carlisle y caí al suelo, mire hacia arriba y me encontré a un Carlisle medio loco mirando a todas parte para encontrar la razón de su mal despertar. Me vio en el suelo y su mirada era de una furia total, ¿le habría hecho daño? Luego me miro y al ver mi situación, de estar en el suelo, y seguramente llego a la conclusión de que me había caído cambio su mirada por una de preocupación y se levanto rápidamente para ayudarme.

- ¡ESME!- chillo Renee desde la ventana- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de bien?- grite desde los brazos de Carlisle- ¿Si estoy bien por la caída? O ¿Si estoy bien porque un hombre guapísimo me tiene entre sus brazos y me esta haciendo lo de sana sanita cura pupita en el culo?

- Elijo la primera opción- dijo riendo.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes.

Después de que Carlisle se asegurase de que mi culo estuviera bien revisándolo personalmente, me dejo que me fuera hacia el cactus polla para irme de excursión con Renee, le desee que tuviera suerte en su primer día de trabajo como doctor y me fui corriendo hacia el lugar.

Cogimos el coche de Renee y conducimos hacia el principio del rio, bajamos las escaleras, pasamos por unas fuentes y al final llegamos al caminito que como nostras decíamos era un pasillo. Si estamos locas, pero tiene su explicación, cada 6 metros el paisaje cambia. Puede haber hojas caídas y de pronto hierba verde, luego otra vez hojas caídas, y así durante todo el rato. Íbamos andando con nuestra bolsa de pipas y nuestra botellita de agua, diciendo tonterías y riéndonos de recuerdos que teníamos de hacia siglos. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, así que volví a casita para ver como estaba mi novio.

Nada mas entrar me arrepentí de haber vuelto… Carlisle estaba tumbado en el suelo, su cara estaba enterrada en un cojín y su pelo alborotado, jamás había visto a mi dios Apolo así.

- ¿Amor?- pregunte con tono preocupado.- ¿Qué tal el día?

Solo oí un gruñido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cariño? Sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡DEJALO JODER!- grito tirando el cojín a un lado del salón.

El corazón me latía a mil y mis pupilas se habían dilatado nueve veces mas de lo normal.

- ¡Oye a mi no me grites!- Dije sacando todo el coraje de mi interior- Solo te preguntado que tal tu día, no tienes por que atacarme de esa forma, sabes la gente muchas veces tiene un mal día y no gritan.

- Claro ¡sobre todo tú!- dijo como burlándose.

- ¿Perdón?- pregunte al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Lo que oyes, ¿Cómo vas a tener tu un mal día? Si solo trabajas cuando Tians te lo pide y cobras el doble de una persona normal, vives feliz en tu mundo mientras otros se joden trabajando como unos locos y además no son ni felices.

Me quede en silencio analizando sus palabras, ¿él no era feliz conmigo?, entendía que hubiera tenido un mal día y que sus nervios hubieran explotado pero no era para tanto, no para decir que no era feliz junto a mi.

- Vale, pues si no eres feliz, mejor me… me voy.

Salí disparada por la puerta y corrí como una loca hacia la casa de al lado, llame creo que…noventa veces y al final un Charlie muy despeinado me abrió la puerta. Me miro a la cara y en seguida comprendió que algo no andaba bien, así que me cogió por los hombros y me metió dentro de casa. Me llevo hacia el sofá y sin decir nada me sentó en sus piernas y me abrazo mientras yo lloraba como una loca. Él solo me acariciaba la espalda mientras susurraba que ya pasaría todo, como cuando éramos pequeños y me rompía mis muñecas, de pronto me separo de él como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla.

- ¡Renee!- grito un poco.- ¡Renee despierta!

- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió desde arriba.

- ¡Baja es una urgencia!

- ¡La urgencia que espere a mañana, que estoy cansada, no me mueve ni dios de esta cama!- finalizo.

Charlie me volvió acariciar el pelo y luego me sentó a su lado.

- Esme esta aquí abajo llorando como una posesa nos va inundar el salón y creo que tiene que ver con su hombre por lo tanto yo no puedo opinar.- grito un poco mas fuerte- Renee, Esme te neces..

Antes de que acabara ya tenia a Renee encima mío abrazándome, no sabia muy bien que hacer ni como explicarle lo sucedido, así que deje que me abrazara mas rato y luego cuando me soltó (es decir al cabo de una hora, yo creo que se quedo medio dormida en mitad del abrazo). Charlie se retiro con la excusa de que mañana tenia que trabajar y me dio un beso en la frente mientras se retiraba.

- ¿Qué a pasado?- pregunto Renee.- ¿Carlisle… te ha engañado?

- No, no ¿porque das por hecho de que es por Carlisle?

- Porque si no fuera por él estaría siendo el taxista quien te consolara.

- Solo… No se como empezar…

- Tu cuéntamelo.

Le solté todo de golpe repitiendo todas las palabras, y cada expresión, cada gesto, TODO. Ella iba cambiando de cara a mientras lo comprendía y luego muy convencida de si misma dijo Nos vamos a emborrachar luego al cabo de unos segundos y de recordar que estaba embarazada corrigió Te vas a emborrachar y yo a tomar una coca cola. Aviso a Charlie y luego me llevo hacia el bar de chupitos de la última vez.

No tarde ni nada en ponerme borracha y a volver a llorarle a Renee en el hombro, ella como toda buena mejor amiga me iba diciendo que Carlisle era un capullo, que no me merecía, todo eso que dice una amiga cuando un tío jode a su mejor amiga.

- Creo que es hora de volver a casa.- Dijo Renee muy convencida- Pero yo sola no te puedo llevar, llamare a un taxi ¿ok?

Al decir taxi me puse a llorar otra vez como una madalena y ella me dio golpecitos en la espalda intentando tranquilizarme.

**POV RENEE**

Esme lloraba en la acera sentada mientras yo llamaba al taxi, no sabia muy bien que hacer en este caso, insultar a Carlisle no había funcionado porque hasta un ciego sabría que a mi el taxista me caía muy bien y lo veía perfecto para Esme.

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos llego el taxi y Esme se quedo mirando al conductor, luego de pronto se levanto y se fue directa a sentarse al asiento del copiloto, yo la seguí en silencio y espere haber que sucedía.

- Hola- dijo ella flojito.

- Hola señorita.- dijo el taxista.

- No hace falta que finjas, ya se que estas enfadado conmigo.

El hombre se quedo medio loco mirando a Esme.

- Si lo se no debería haberte gritado, pero empezaste tu, se que has tenido un mal día en el trabajo o es lo mas seguro, pero no lo pagues conmigo porque yo solo quería comprender tu dolor.- suspiro- Se que quizás no debí insistir pero entiéndeme, lo que te hace sufrir a ti a mi también me hace sufrir, yo te quiero y no se que hacer sin ti Carlisle.

- No se de que me habla señorita- dijo el hombre asustado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir esto? ESTAMOS PROMETIDOS MALDITA SEA- grito como loca.- Yo te quiero y tu a mi no se puede acabar todo por esta pequeña discusión, ¿Tu me amas?

- Señora, yo estoy casado y tengo hijos- dijo el pobre hombre a punto de colapsar mentalmente, pobrecito si debería tener casi 64 años y se le veía tan indefenso frente a la loca de Esme.

Ya estábamos llegando a su puerta y vi a Carlisle en la puerta de mi casa, hablando con Charlie, luego se giro mirando el vehículo y se empezó acercar.

- Esme deja al…- me quede muda.

- ¿Como que estas casado? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir? ¡Carlisle Cullen quiero una explicación ahora mismo!- gritaba como loca sacudiendo al taxista por la camisa.

- Esme de verdad déjalo ya.- dije al ver a Carlisle a menos de tres metros de nosotras.

- Yo te amo…- lloriqueo ella.

- Señorita, de verdad que yo lo siento pero como le he dicho no se de que me esta hablando.

- ¡No quieres saber nada mas de mi! Lo entiendo siempre he sabido que no era lo suficiente buena para ti, mi dios Apolo.- Y otra vez a llorar la posesa esta… Me hubiera reído de no saber que ella lo estaba pasando mal y Carlisle la estaba mirando a través de la ventanilla abierta.

Abrió la puerta y le desabrocho el cinturón a Esme, luego la cogió en brazos pidiéndole perdón al conductor y yo salí del coche siguiéndoles.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Dónde te crees que te la llevas?- grite furiosa.

- A nuestra casa, creo que tiene que descansar.- dijo en voz ronca.

- Estás loco, mañana me mata si dejo que te la lleves, estaba furiosa contigo… bueno furiosa no ¡pero no ha dejado de llorar toda la puta noche! ¡Por tu culpa! Y no pienso dejar que mi mejor amiga vaya con alguien que le ha hecho llorar.

- Renee, de verdad, no tengo fuerzas para pelearme contigo ahora… Ha sido el peor día de mi vida, déjame ir a mi casa, con mi prometida y dormir abrazado a ella…eso es lo único que me tranquiliza. Se que me he portado como un imbécil, que Esme no tenia la culpa de nada y que no debería haberle gritado por algo malo que me haya pasado a mi, pero ahora no me niegues el derecho de poder empezar el día bien por que eso solo lo lograre si despierto con Esme a mi lado.

Vaya el tío sabia hacer buenos discursos, además Carlisle no le haría daño ni a una mosca, si tenia los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando… Y estaba aguantando las patadas de Esme muy bien…

- De acuerdo Taxista, pero no le vuelvas hacer pasar por esto, de verdad luego la que lo sufre soy yo. - me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi casa- Por cierto tengo grabado lo que has dicho- una mentira no hacia daño- quiero que mañana le digas a Esme lo mismo al pie de la letra o te pateare tu perfecto trasero.- le grite llegando a mi portal.

* * *

Oh, me encanta el discurso de Carlisle, no me puedo creer que lo haya escrito yo xD Este capitulo va dedicado exclusivamente a ¡Kimyyyy! Que es una valiente y confesara sus sentimientos sin miedo y además aprenderá a esconder un secreto, ¡todo en un día! ¡Kim eres la mejor, puedes con todo!

**MaxSantoyoBarron**

**Lecaosma**

**KaneHyruma**** (^.^)**

**MaRrU BlAlLeN**

**BlissVmpKr**

**Rosa House Wilson**

¡Gracias por los revieeeews! :D


	16. ¿Quien es ella?

**Capitulo 16:: ¿Quién es ella?¬¬**

**Esme POV**

Me desperté exhausta, mi cabeza me dolía de forma insoportable, y parecía que me clavaran agujas por todo el cuerpo. Abrí lentamente los ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz, respire hondo y contemple mi habitación vacía, ¿pero yo que hacia en mi habitación?

Recapitulemos… Ayer me fui hablar con Renee, a ella se le ocurrió ir de copas, luego cogimos un taxi… ¡mierda no recuerdo nada mas! Joder Esme recuerda… dejar de beber… bueno lo importante es que parecía que Carlisle no estaba en casa, así me ahorraba otra hora de discusiones. Porque tenia mucho que decirle a ese hombre, ¡a mi nadie me grita! Pero yo no me había enfadado por eso, me había enfadado porque había dado a entender que no era feliz conmigo, mierda además hoy éramos sábado… ¡ESPERA SABADO! Había dormido un día entero. Mierda, mierda, mierda por favor que Carlisle no haya llamado a sus padres, por favor… Tenia que llamarle, pero ¿que le decía…? Hola amor, ¿oye no habrás llamado a tus padres? Por que recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente… si esa, la que me gritaste que no eras feliz conmigo, ¡exacto! Oh… ¿que quieres que me vaya de tu casa? Claro que si mi amor lo que tu me digas… Vale no, mejor no lo llamamos que me hecha de casa… y si le envió un SMS en plan Pfvr n llms ts pdrs me mandara un ¿WTF? ¿Pq cñ n dbra llmr a ms pdrs? ¿N ls quires cncer? Sta clr lo djmos… bye ¡MIERDA JODER! También me puede dejar por SMS…

Mientras pensaba en la solución para pedirle a Carlisle que no invitara a sus padres sin que me dejara, se abrió la puerta, dejándome ver la figura de un dios griego. ¿Cómo le iba a gritar? Si se me ponía de la manera mas tierna del mundo, solo con una toalla y con el pelo majado… si es que eso era un pecado, tenia que prohibirle pasearse así por la casa, algún día me causaría un accidente, pasaría él con su toalla y su pelo por detrás mío cuando bajara las escaleras me giraría a mirarlo (porque es inevitable siempre le contemplo) y me caería.

- ¿Esme?- pregunto su dulce voz.

Se quito la toalla y se puso sus calzoncillos, se sentó delante de mi con las piernas cruzadas y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo siento- me apresure a decir.

Pero al decir esa palabra me percate de que tenia un arañazo en el brazo y otro en el estomago, y un poco mas abajo en la cadera. Me quede petrificada, eran arañazos hechos por una chica, porque solo una chica tiene las uñas suficiente mente capaces para hacer esos cortes… ¿HABIA ESTADO CON OTRA? Algo empezó a crecer dentro de mi, una llama que me lleno de pies a cabeza, toda mi sangre se acumulo en mi cara y mis puños no estaban mas apretados porque si no se me rompían los dedos.

- ¿Con quien? - pregunte intentando controlar mi ira.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas, amor? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas rojísima?

- CARLISLE CULLEN no me cambies el tema por que te la juegas de verdad… ¿Con quien?

- Es que no se de que me hablas- me contesto.

Eso hizo que me viniera un Flash Back a la cabeza de un hombre al volante de un coche diciéndome lo mismo… Pero yo no conocía a ese hombre… mmm… que extraño. Me tenia que centrar, Carlisle me había engañado con otra.

- ¿Y esos arañazos? ¿Eh? ¿Y esa felicidad que tienes de repente? Porque te recuerdo que antes de ayer mismo dijiste que no eras feliz conmigo… claro por eso después de la pelea te fuiste con esa zorra ¿no?

Se quedo con los ojos abiertos, y lentamente fue entrecerrándolos, luego abrió un poco la boca pero la volvió a cerrar y tuvo el valor de preguntar:

- ¿Y si lo he hecho que?

- Pues yo… yo…te… te parto la cara…- dije aguantando mi llanto.- Te tiro los libros de medicina por la ventana y…y… te tiro las llaves del mercedes por el retrete… y…eso…

Nos quedamos callados, en un silencio realmente incomodo.

- Esme, te he engañado.- dijo en voz alta y clara.

De mis ojos empezaron a salir una cantidad de lagrimas exageradas, pensé que toda el agua que contenía mi cuerpo la echaría por los ojos, los sollozos abandonaban mi garganta mientras me maldecía por no ser suficiente buena para él. Sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla y abrí los ojos, lo vi sonriéndome tiernamente, me sentó en sus piernas y me abrazo, debería de rechazarlo pero después de todo era lo último que tendría de él.

- No me has partido la cara, ni tirado mis libros, ni las llaves…- me susurro en la oreja- ya está cariño deja de llorar, era mentira.

- ¿En serio?- el asintió sonriente- ¿De verdad?- volvió asentir-Y amor respóndeme a una pregunta ¿TE HACE GRACIA LA BROMITA? Por que a lo que mi respeta no me hace ni pizca de gracia, como te atreves a jugar así con mis sentimientos, ¿sabes lo mal que lo acabo de pasar? Se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza…

- Vaya… Esme lo siento…

- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes?- su cara era de espanto, ya sabia yo que nunca me había visto enfadada- Vale, ok, lo sientes no pasa nada- dije abrazándolo y teniendo mi casual cambio de humor.

Él me abrazo tranquilamente, porque ya sabia que a veces yo tenia esos cambios en mi carácter que ni mi madre que me había parido entendía, pero algo cruzo por mi mente.. Si no me había engañado ¿quien le había hecho eso?

- ¿Entonces porque estas lleno de arañazos?

- Mmm… lo hizo una mujer.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si una mujer muy guapa, el problema es que estaba borracha y ya sabes lo difícil que es controlar a alguien bebido, la lleve a nuestra cama, la tumbe y cuando la iba a desnudar para ponerle su pijama azul, me araño el hombro… Luego cuando le estaba poniendo los pantalones me araño el estomago y para rematar cuando le fui a dar el típico beso de buenas noches se tiro encima de mi a besarme apasionadamente y me araño la cintura intentando quitarme los pantalones, pero en mitad de ese proceso se quedo dormida y me dejo con mi erección.

- ¿Y me lo dices así, sin mas?

- ¿Esme cielo te diste algún golpe con Renee?

- ¿Me estas llamando tonta?

- No, no yo jamás te diría eso, solo que quizás tardes en pillar las cosas.

- ¡ERA YO! Oh, dios mío que relax, me estaba volviendo loca pensando quien podía ser… digo haber aquí solo hay tres personas que se vuelvan locas al beber y somos, Renee, Charlie y yo. Charlie no es una chica así que lo he tachado, luego Renee pero no creo porque ella no engañaría a Charlie ni con Taylor Launter (Lauter o como se llame ese), así que solo quedo yo ¿no?

- Si amor, me lo hiciste tu.

- Oh, lo siento, lo de dejarte a medias ¿eh? No lo de los arañazos que te los merecías por haberme gritado.

- Lo se, y lo siento, no quería gritarte es que fue un día de perros, se me murió un niño… ¡Un niño! Y luego tuve que ver a sus padres llorar su perdida y todo se volvió tan… asqueroso.

-Carlisle no fue tu culpa pero entiende que muchas veces pasaran cosas de estas y yo no tendré la culpa, yo solo me preocupo por ti… te amo.

Me quede quieta… ¿alguna vez le había dicho TE AMO? No, nunca le había dicho tal cosa, pero porque él jamás me lo había dicho.

- Lo siento, de verdad… no te quería gritar, perdóname ¿si? No lo volveré hacerlo de verdad… yo jamás le gritaría a una mujer y mucho menos si eres tu…

Pero en toda su oración no dijo un TE AMO.

- Lo siento de verdad- me repitió.

- ¿Me amas?- pregunte en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me amas?- respondí algo y claro.

- Esme, claro que te amo… estamos prometidos… cada día te digo lo mucho que te quiero, eres mi sol, mi vida...Creo que debería estar mas que claro que te amo.

- Pero eso no es un te amo, un te amo significa estaré contigo por siempre, que pase lo que pase no te abandonare.

- Pues entonces te puedo decir claramente que te amo más que nada en este mundo, perdóname, te amo- repitió mirándome a los ojos antes de besarme dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

Este capitulo va dedicado otra vez a Kimy que esta enfermita, y se la tiene que cuidar, asi que yo le subo el capitulo para que se entretenga. Gracias a todos los que han dejado un review sois los mejores:

**Shirley Vulturi**

**MaRrU BlAlLeN**

**BlissVmpKr**

**lecaosma**

**Rosa House Wilson**

**Us quieruuu 33**


	17. Vacaciones

**Capitulo 17:: Vacaciones.**

**Esme Pov**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Renee ya estaba de 3 meses, hoy era un día muy importante, nuestros chicos se iban de viaje… No de viaje de negocios ni nada de eso, si no que les habíamos regalado dos entradas para ir a ver la final de Futbol que se jugaba en Francia. No tardamos ni cinco segundos en arrepentirnos de mandarlos tan lejos, pero era la única forma de poder volver a tener un tiempo a solas nosotras dos, así que serian unas vacaciones de chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, entraban en diez minutos en el avión, Carlisle me daba besos en el pelo todo el rato y me aseguraba que volvería pronto, que me AMABA (estaba orgullosa de esa parte) y que tenía que disfrutar esta semana sin hombres en casa. Por otro lado estaba Charlie que parecía haberse arrepentido del viaje…

-Pero… Pero amor ¿estás segura de que no prefieres que me quede aquí contigo y las niñas…?- Preguntaba él indeciso.

- Ve y disfruta, estaremos bien los niños y yo- Si, aun se estaban discutiendo por la sexualidad de los niños- Ya verás que luego no querrás volver- le consoló ella con una risita.

-¡Claro que querré volver! Dame una excusa para quedarme contigo- lloriqueo.

- Charlie Swan… ¡Pórtate como un hombre y vete a ver el partido de futbol! Pero eso si como me entere de que me has engañado con alguna francesa… Te aseguro que los únicos niños que tendrás serán estos dos…

Mire a Carlisle que se reía de la escena, me sujetaba la mano y la apretaba cada dos por tres como si estuviera nervioso.

- A ti te digo lo mismo ¿eh? Como me engañes…

- No te engañaría por nada en el mundo- me beso en los labios.- Charlie vamos.

- No, no cinco minutos mas- suplico este abrazando a Renee, Carlisle le cogió del hombro y lo arrastro un poco, cuando se alejaban finalizo Charlie- Adiós cariño, adiós mis niñitas.

Renee y yo vimos como desaparecían en la puerta de embarque y nos miramos sonrientes.

- ¿Vamos a tu casa a coger las cosas y volvemos a NUESTRA casita?- pregunto ella andando hacia el parking.

- Claro, volverá a ser como cuando vivíamos juntas, compras, charlas, BOB ESPONJA… todo igual…

Al llegar a casa ya con mis cosas, me volví a instalar en mi habitación que estaba idéntica, me tumbe en mi cama y me intente relajar, la verdad no me acordaba de lo que hacíamos antes de que estuvieran los chicos…. Bueno supongo que hablar de otros hombres pero ahora mismo no sabía que iba a pasar.

Cenamos en el comedor mirando una película, el problema es que no nos fijamos en que la película era de terror por lo tanto cuando llego esa escena de susto Renee pego un brinco se tapo la cara con el cojín y empezó a chillar.

- ¡Renee, Renee!- grite para que se tranquilizara pero no me hacía caso, asi que apague la tele y le volví a gritar- Oye ya esta… deberías saber que solo es una película…

- Bueno y tú ves documentales de abejas y te asustas ¿no? Pues es lo mismo, además estoy embarazada seguro que los niños pueden ver atabes de mi…

Decidimos salir a pasear un rato y fuimos andando hacia el centro de la ciudad, paseamos por el parque hablando de que estarían haciendo esos dos locos y que haríamos nosotras mañana por la mañana, de pronto se cruzo alguien y me dijo:

- Oye, niña ¿a que yo te conozco?- Renee y yo nos miramos sin saber que decir.

- ¡Pos tu sabrás!- grito Renee para que la chica la oyera.

La chica fijo la mirada en mí esperando mi respuesta.

- Puff… Pues no se… ¿Qué soy yo tu memoria?

Me mando una mirada asesina y yo le respondí igual, odiaba a la gente que miraba a los demás por encima del hombro y lo de niña… ¿yo niña?

Llegamos a la parada del bus riéndonos de la respuesta que le habíamos dado a la chica y nos quedamos sentadas en el banco hasta que llegara el transporte.

- Que si contara el tiempo que paso, mirando al techo, pensando en ella yo me emborracho, saco provecho soy un muchacho, muy decidido y satisfecho. No pensaría que no la quiero, que paso de ella, que nunca es para mí lo primero, no pensaría que es la más bella, del mundo y parte del extranjero… No sé que tiene en la cara que se me borra hasta la mirada, no sé que tienen la boca cuando me besa el alma me roza con el corazón, que tienen los ojos cuando me mira me vuelve loco… - Me tire diez minutos cantando hasta que Renee ya harta se giro y me miro con cara de asesina.

- Esme… no sé que es peor, si estar esperando el bus que llega tarde o que estés cantando.

Me reí un poco y seguimos esperando, esta vez callada, al autobús.

Llegamos a casa más tarde que si hubiéramos ido andando pero ¡claro la señorita estaba embarazada y quería un autobús! Si bueno tenía lógica… Subimos a las habitaciones a dormir, pero decidimos hacer como cuando éramos adolescentes y llevar la colchoneta al lado de su cama para hacer una de esas acampadas de chicas.

- Bueno Renee, ahora a dormir ¿eh?

- Si, buenas noches Esme.

- Buenas noches Renee.- Conteste bostezando.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches…

- ¿Esme?

- ¿Qué?

-Buenas noches- dijo soltando una risita.

- Buenas noches…

- ¿Esme?- no conteste- ¿Esme?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Buenas noches!

- Uff… buenas noches.

- Esme.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento de pan y pimiento que nunca se acaba y ya se acabo?

- No- Conteste confundida por la rapidez de sus palabras.

- Yo no te digo ni que sí ni que no, yo digo que si quieres que te cuente un cuento de pan y pimiento que nunca se acaba y ya se acabo.

- Si…- dije ya rendida.

- ¡Que yo no digo ni que SI ni que NO, yo digo que si quieres que te cuente un cuento de pan y pimiento que nunca se acaba y ya se acabo!

- No, no quiero.

- Pero que yo no digo eso, yo digo que si quieres que te cuente un cuento de pan y pimiento que nunca se acaba y ya se acabo.

- ¡Renee! Cállate ya y duerme.

Soltó otra risita y al cabo de un rato ya oía como respiraba profundamente.

* * *

Lo sientoooooo, mucho, mucho, mucho… veréis mi ordenador grande, donde tengo todas las historias se ha roto… bueno la pantalla xD

Las historias están a salvo. Pero claro no podía subir, este capítulo lo he encontrado en mi Hotmail jaja. Espero que os haya gustado, y siento haber tardado .

Por cierto, tengo 100 y algo reviews gracias a todas por mandarme vuestras opiniones. Un beso a todaaas. 3


	18. Sorprendentemente sorprendente

**Capitulo 16: Sorprendentemente sorprendente**

Ya llevábamos tres días sin los chicos y habíamos hecho de todos, ir de compras, ir a pasear por el bosque, pero nos estábamos empezando aburrir… Los echábamos de menos, y Renee liaba cada una por teléfono con Charlie…

- Cariño, que no tienes que coger el vuelo, que son nauseas- decía ella ya casi desesperada- que no tonto, pero si tienes allí a Carlisle, él es medico ya veras pregúntale…- se hizo una pausa- Lo ves, no te preocupes amor. Que si que tendré cuidado, vale, vale, si, ok, espera.- Me miro y ha señalo el teléfono.

- Si diga- dije a mi primo.

- Tu… ¡Espero que estés cuidando bien de mis niñas! Te recuerdo que son tus sobrinas y tu mejor amiga, así que cuidado con lo que hacéis y dejáis de hacer, ¿entendido? - No sabía si decirle que si o ¡SEÑOR SI, SEÑOR!.

- Mmm… Vale.

- Pásame a Renee.

Y así estuvieron dos horas, no es que no me alegre de que mi primo se preocupe por el embarazo, es que eso ya no es preocupación es obsesión en que todo esté bien. Se nota que es su primer hijo porque si tiene que ser así con todos los que tenga, le suplicare a Renee no se lo permita, ya tengo suficiente con que este loco siempre como para que este el doble ahora con los niños. Bueno ese no era el caso, el caso era que estábamos a sábado y era lo más aburrido de este mundo, tumbadas en la cama, mirando al techo… nada, no teníamos nada que hacer. Es mas Tiana en un alarde de ingenio se había ido a canarias y nos había dado vacaciones… Más de las que acostumbrábamos a tener.

Sonó el timbre de abajo, y de un salto mire a Renee.

- ¿Quién puede ser?- pregunte confundida.

- No lo sé, ves tú que yo tengo que levantarme a mi misma y a dos niños.

- Estas de tres meses, no empieces ya con la vagancia, vaga, que eres una vaga- dije sacándole la lengua.

Baje las escaleras corriendo, por suerte sin caída incluida, y abrí la puerta.

- ¿¡Que haces tú aquí! ¿No estabas de viaje?- grite tirándome a su cuello.

- Si, pero pensé en venir a casa a verte.- dijo con voz burlona.- ¿Cómo esta mi pitufina?

Le bese la mejilla mientras me llevaba hacia adentro colgada de su cuello, por las escaleras vi a Renee con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de confusión. Lo miro más detenidamente y con una voz muy clara pregunto:

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes un amante?

- ¿Perdón?- pregunte mirando a Renee y luego al chico, que ya no era un chico ya era un hombre, que estaba a mi lado.

- Lo que has oído o sino ya me dirás que haces colgada del cuello de este desconocido.

- No es un desconocido para mi tontorrona, te presento a TU cuñado.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Dave miro hacia ella sonriendo.

- ¿Así que tu eres la que le ha robado el corazón a mi hermanito y la madre de mis sobrinitas?

- ¡Y dale! ¡Que son chicos!- grito Renee a punto de colapsar mentalmente.

Dave se acerco riendo y le dio un abrazo que hasta los bebes pudieron notar diría, luego le paso la mano por el hombro dándole un apretón y le dijo.

- Bienvenida a la familia.

Me miro sonriente como siempre y luego nos pregunto.

- ¿Tenéis comida?

-dos horas mas tarde-

- Y dijo el chico Quien toque la bici lo mato y Esme con un alarde de ingenio va y toca la bicicleta del chiflado ese que con rabia le contesta No te pego porque eres una chica y mi prima cabreada hasta la medula va y ¡PAM bicicleta al suelo! El chico levanta la mano para pegarle y Charlie y yo levantando los monopatines para pegar al chaval y ¡ZAS! Le doy un golpe en el estomago con el monopatín y Charlie cogiendo a Esme y corriendo como locos.

Ya os imagináis que Renee se estaba partiendo el culo mientras Dave iba contándole toda nuestra vida junta, se podría decir que si Charlie y yo no nos comportábamos del todo como primos era culpa de Dave, él nació tres meses antes que yo y cuando por fin coincidimos en este mundo, es decir al día siguiente de que yo naciera, no nos volvimos a separar. Éramos como uña y carne, como pies y calcetines, como culo y mierda, y debido a eso Charlie y yo no teníamos nunca contacto. Charlie iba con mi hermano Sam, y yo con Dave, de pequeños nos preguntaban si éramos mellizos y éramos mejores amigos. Pero con el tiempo todo fue cambiando un poco, seguíamos queriéndonos como hermanos pero él tenía su grupo de hip hop y yo tenía… mi mundo. Y me alegraba ver que mantenía vivos todos nuestros recuerdos juntos, las veces que le metí en problemas, porque mira que le metí en unos líos impresionantes.

- Me acuerdo cuando éramos pequeños, y teníamos 4 años, estábamos en el curso de verano de mi escuela, y a Dave le apuntaron conmigo. Había un chico que siempre me estaba molestando y insultando, y un día Dave se levanto y ¡PAM! Le dio un golpe en plena cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz. Después de eso Dave se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, el chico llamado Allan, empezó a insultar a Dave y mi primo lo único que hacía era poner cara de buen niño, ya que la profesora estaba detrás de Allan y él poniéndonos de hijos de puta para arriba. Claro está que lo castigaron pero en el patio fue a buscar a Dave y le dijo que quien subiera primero a la canasta trepando era el mejor, Dave no espero ni cinco minutos a subir a la canasta y bajar sin ningún problema, pero Allan subió hasta arriba y al bajar resbalo y se dio un golpe en el culo alucinante, tanto que se puso a llorar y Dave muy compasivo me dijo por favor Esme ¿me ayudas a llevarlo con los profesores? yo le dije que sí y lo cogimos por las piernas y por los brazos y fuimos por todo el patio cantando ni no, ni no, niiii nooo como si fuéramos la ambulancia. Lo dejamos delante de los profesor y nos preguntaron ¿Qué le ha pasado? y Dave contesto Es que me dijo que subiéramos a las canastas y yo le dije que no porque era peligroso, luego él subió y se cayó… Mas broncas para Allan.

Dave reía y reía como un poseso.

- Se lo merecía por haberte molestado.- contesto entre una risa y otra.

Renee solo lo miraba con admiración, como si de pronto entendiese que Dave era hermano de Charlie, y no era para menos los dos estaban igual de locos.

- Y dime Renee ¿Qué acostumbras a comer para que mis sobrinitas salgan sanas y fuertes como su padre y su tío?

- Pues, no sé, hoy comeremos ensalada y luego filetes a la plancha.

- ¿Comes ensalada? ¿Cómo las cabras?

- Oye, no me llames cabra- se defendió- es para que los niños estén sanos.

- Para eso un buen plato de patatas fritas y salchichas.

- Igualito a su hermano- susurro Renee.

La tarde paso volando y Dave haciéndole bromas a Renee, se podría decir que ya se comportaban como si fueran familia de toda la vida, Dave le explico que estaba de gira con sus amigos, haciendo conciertos de hip hop, que había pasado a vernos. Y de pronto tuve un recuerdo.

"Estaba comiendo con toda mi familia en el pueblo de Renee, estaban todos mis primos, Charlie, Dave, Peter, mi hermano Sam, mi primas Diana y Tanya, y para terminar yo que era la pequeña. Charlie ya había desaparecido con Sam y Peter, y Diana y Tanya estaban por ahí con sus novios y todo eso. Yo estaba terminando de comer con Dave a mi lado, estábamos hablando un poco de todo cuando de repente asomo la cabeza, una niñita que yo ya conocía muy bien.

- Hola Esme- dijo sonriendo- ¿Vienes a jugar?

- No puedo estoy comiendo.

Entonces Renee clavo la vista en Dave y sonrió.

- ¿Juegas conmigo?- dijo con una voz fina y llena de entusiasmo.

Dave sin saber que responder fue arrastrado hacia fuera de la casa y se pusieron a jugar a pelota."

Además… Si yo tenia una foto de estos dos juntos, la mente se me ilumino y fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto oyendo a Dave decir:

- Ya esta, se le ha ido la olla…

Busque en mis álbumes de fotos que había dejado en mi cuarto cuando me mude diciendo ya los recogeré algún día y abrí el que tenia la tapa azul, mire todas las fotos rápidamente y la encontré allí. Estábamos Dave y yo con las cabezas juntas y Renee sonriendo a nuestro lado, yo tenía pasado el brazo por detrás de cada uno de ellos y Dave ponía una cara muy divertida y yo una expresión de Esta loco.

Baje corriendo y se la puse encima de la mesa. La miraron sonriendo y Dave dijo imitando la voz de una niña.

- ¿Juegas conmigoooo?

Renee le dio un golpecito en el hombro y soltó una risita.

- Sabéis que… me quedare aquí hasta que llegue Charlie.

Lo que me esperaba…

* * *

Bueno me cuesta muchísimo subir capítulos, ya que los tengo que ir buscando por mi Hotmail y copiarlos y todo este rollo, pero me gusta mucho los reviews que me dejais ^^ Este capitulo va dedicado a la ultima persona que me dejo un review.

**Amlie**_**: **_**Te quería dar las gracias yo a ti, me alegra muchísimo que mi historia te anime y te haga reir, es lo que mas quiero, que la gente ría con esta historia tanto como reí yo viviéndola xD Las preocupaciones del dia a dia son una porquería pero piensa una cosa "todos los días sale el sol". Es decir aun que las nuves estén hoy en el cielo, el sol seguirá brillando detrás de ellas. Otra vez gracias por el review y porque me has hecho sentir bien cosa que necesitaba hoy. Un beso.**

Rosa Novak Winchester gracias por el review ^^

lecaosma: a mi tampoco me gusta que no este Carlisle pero ya volverá xD

kimyyy 3 hablamos por el msn xD

Nanaw2: Gracias por lo de mejor historia xDDD Y me alegro mucho de que alguien se lea mi historia en 30 minutos, ¡creo que es un record!


	19. Culo veo, culo quiero

**Capitulo 19:: Culo veo culo quiero**

No me tenia de preocupar porque Dave estuviera aquí, seria solo un día, mañana volvía Charlie y Carlisle. No es que quisiera echar a mi primo, es que siempre me metía en líos y no quería que esto volviera a suceder, pero esa mañana no estaba de humor, me sentía mareada, cansada y con ganas de vomitar. Mi primo estaba en el sofá con los pies en la mesita y con una coronilla en la mano. Me miro a la cara y luego volvió a mirar la pantalla.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto sin quitar los ojos de la tele- recuerda que tenemos que ir a jugar a baseball con Renee hoy.

- Renee no puede jugar al baseball esta embarazada… Le puede dar un desmayo o algo.

- ¡Nah! Mis sobrinitas son fuertes, lo resistirán todo, además las niñas tienen que hacer deportes desde pequeñas.

- Pero si aun no han nacido…- susurre cansada.

Bueno que la discusión duro hasta que llegamos al coche donde Renee ya estaba montada y dando saltitos.

- Renee ¿Por qué estas brincando en el asiento?

- Estará haciendo escalfar a las niñas para que no se lesionen- dijo Dave sonriéndole.

- ¡Es que estoy feliz!

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida.

- Por mi- sentencia Dave.

- También, pero por otra cosa que es una sorpresa.

El resto del viaje hacia el parque estuvo en silencio, una vez alli buscamos un sitio para jugar. Dave seria el que lanzaría la bola Renee le daría y yo la iría a buscar, total que el papel de perro me lo llevaba yo…

- Lanza- grito Renee.

Y Dave suavemente le lanzo el balón, ella le dio con fuerza mandándola al coño del mundo y yo corriendo detrás de ella. Por supuesto se me volvieron a remover las entrañas y cada vez me encontraba peor.

- Me toca - grito Dave.

Le di la pelota a Renee y se la lanzo a Dave fuertemente, y él no se quedo corto porque la mando hacia el otro lado del parque, así que volví a correr y la recogí.

- Me toca- repetí las palabras de mi primo.

Cogí el bate y Renee lanzo la pelota, por supuesto la falle, otra vez lo mismo… La ultima la golpee con fuerza, salio volando pero me empecé a marear mas y mas, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo.

- ¡Esme!- grito Renee corriendo hacia mi.- ¡Dave, tu prima!- grito ella seguramente porque Dave ya estaba detrás de la pelota.

Sentí el suelo desvanecerse y a pesar de oír todo lo de mi alrededor estaba confundida, no quería abrir los ojos, solo quería dormir.

-dos horas después-

- Ya sabemos que le paso a la señorita Platt.- oí decir al medico, por supuesto yo aun no había abierto los ojos, así podía cotillear de que hablaban y no tenia que fingir encontrarme bien para tranquilizarlos.- Pero esperaremos a que se despierte para decírselo.

- No dígalo ahora mismo- gruño Dave.

- Ok, bien pues lo que le pasa a su prima es que esta embarazada.

Creo que me volví a desmayar, no me desmaye porque oí a Renee decir:

- ¡Oh! Dios mío tengo que llamar a C-A-R-L-I-S-L-E.

- ¡No! - grite yo incorporándome de golpe- no lo hagas.

- Esme, estas bien, me asustaste… Una vez que vengo y casi te me mueres.- ¿Es que no había oído lo mismo que yo?

- Oh, dios mío… embarazada- dije tocándome el estomago- No puede ser yo use protección recuerdo que Carlisle… Pero el día de la cocina no… ¡Mierda! Se lo dije que se esperara pero como nunca me hace caso…

- Pero Esme, esto es bueno ¿no?- pregunto Renee insegura- Digo, tu siempre has querido tener a un niño.

- Un niño…- susurre.

Renee que me conocía bien me sonrió e insistió.

- Si, un niño, rubio como su padre, con ojos dorados, con tu nariz, y esa hermosura que hay en los hombres de tu familia.

- ¡Un niño!- grite- Dios, no me lo creo.

El medico nos miro como si estuviéramos locas y se retiro con un simple adiós, Dave sonreía felizmente y Renee me miraba con una expresión rara.

- ¿Qué?

- Se llevaran 3 meses… Oye, tu culo veo culo quiero ¿no? Claro, si yo me quedo embarazada tu también, siempre estamos igual Esme.

- Calla- le dije haciendo un puchero.- Que no lo he hecho a propósito…- Mierda, Renee me dijo que los niños en el abdomen nos pueden oír…- Pero eso no significa que no te quiera pequeñín, si no que eres algo encontrado.

- ¿Qué hace la loca esta?- pregunto Dave a Renee.

- Hablarle al bebe.

- ¿Tu hablas con las niñas?

- ¡Oh, si! Les explico cosas, estos niños saldrán siendo unos cotillas.

-15 horas después-

- Esme..- alguien me dio un empujoncito- Esme…

- ¿Qué?- pregunte enfadada.

- No puedo dormir, mañana me marcho.

- Dave, te quiero mucho pero tengo que dormir.

- Lo siento, pero te quería decir una cosa.

Me levante y encendí la lucecita de la mesita de noche.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que vine para decirte una cosa, mira, yo lo siento.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Haber estado mas alejado de ti, cuando empecé con el hip hop fui con Sam, no contigo y me siento mal porque ¡Joder! Llevábamos 3 años sin vernos…

- Dave, tu siempre has sido un primo genial y te quiero, se que el hip hop es tu amor y no pasa nada.

- ¿segura?

- Si… ¿vas en calzoncillos?

- Si, es que es mas cómodo para dormir- sonrió.

- Ok.

Me puse a dormir y él a mi lado, cada día estaba mas segura de que adoraba a mi familia.

Carlisle Pov

Estaba aparcando delante de casa y no podía parar de sonreír, tanto me había parecido una eternidad haber estado fuera. Cuando apague el coche Charlie salio corriendo(literalmente) hacia su casa y yo baje respirando profundamente. Hoy le diría a Esme que no quería esperar mas, que quería que nos casáramos lo mas rápido posible, no podía esperar a llamarla Esposa dios, sonaba tan bien, haber estado sin ella había sido espeluznante y cuando pensé que mi vida antes de que ella llegara había sido así, me deprimí.

Abrí la puerta con urgencia, y al entrar vi que el salón estaba desierto, subí las escaleras con sigilio para darle un susto. Pero cuando entre en nuestra habitación encontré a un chico en calzoncillos, con un pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y para que mentir… era mas atractivo que yo. Me horrorice, me desespere… me morí. Esme, MI ESME, ¿me había engañado? Me faltaba el aire, estaba mareado, solo sentí un agujero en mi pecho que me advertía que mi corazon dejaria de latir… Entonces la vi, salía del baño, con una toalla y se acerco a él.

- Dave, guapo despierta va.

- Unos minutos mas pitufilla…

¿Pitufilla? Joder eso es que hacia tiempo que estaban juntos… Dios, ¿y que hacia ahora? El chico se levanto y me vio, se quedo mirándome fijamente y de pronto me sonrió el muy desgraciado.

- Esme, ¿tu prometido es rubio?

- Si - dijo desde el armario donde buscaba la ropa que se quería poner.

- ¿Y tiene cara de estar muriéndose?

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella mirándole de golpe, siguió su mirada y llego hasta mi.- ¡Carlisle!- corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo con fuerza.- Mi amor, te echado de menos.

- ¿De menos? ¿Y si me has echado de menos me puedes decir que hace un chico semidesnudo en nuestra cama?- pregunte desesperado.

- ¿Yo? Yo soy Dave tío, ¿Esme no le has hablado de mi? Me siento ofendido.

- No eres el único- le asegure.

- Amor, él es Dave…

- Y yo Carlisle- dije en tono borde.

Se tapo la barriga como si le doliera, pero su cara no era de dolor era de confusión.

- Mierda, nunca te hablado de él… Carlisle, Dave es él hermano de Charlie…

¿El hermano de Charlie? Es decir… Charlie era el primo de Esme, por lo tanto Dave… era el primo de Esme… Coño, tenia sentido. Oí la puerta de abajo abrirse de un golpe y alguien corriendo escaleras arriba, luego a un Charlie muy feliz arrojándose encima de un Dave estupefacto. Se revolcaron por la cama hasta caer al suelo riendo.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hermanito pequeñito tito?- pregunto Charlie cogiendo de los mofletes a Dave.

- Pues igual que mi hermanito favorito.

Mire a Esme que seguía con la mano en la barriga pero sonriendo.

- Bueno ¿ahora me dirás hola como me merezco?- pregunto ella acercándose a mi.

- Claro- susurre.

Junte sus labios con los míos con urgencia, había pasado tanto sin tocar sus labios. Cogio mi mano mientras nos besábamos y la puso encima de su vientre, me quede mirando la mano un rato y luego la mire a los ojos confundido. Ella bajo la mirada y luego dijo algo que cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

- Se llamara Jason… y será como tu, le apuntaremos a baseball desde pequeño porque seguro que se le dará bien, además de que será tan guapo como tu y romperá corazones…- Me quede estático, como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, me sentía muy extraño.- ¿Carlisle?

- No me gusta Jason.- le asegure, sin saber porque dije eso… vi como su cara se ponía triste. ¡Claro, que idiota! Volví a mirar nuestras manos en su vientre y vi como aflojaba el agarre y quitaba mi mano, aun que la suya siguió allí, como si estuviera intentando evitar que sintiera algo su vientre.

Charlie y Dave se habían escabullido de la habitación, y estaba solo frente a la mujer que mas quería en este mundo, sin entender del todo que pasaba, repetía sus palabras en mi mente pero aun no lo captaba del todo… Se llamara Jason… ¿Quién se iba a llamar Jason? ¿Se había comprado una mascota? ¿De que hablaba?

- Pensé… que te alegrarías… Yo solo… Él iba a ser como tu…- lloriqueo- Yo lo quiero, por favor…

Seguía tocando su estomago con fuerza y lloraba y lloraba… Entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza… Dios, estaba embarazada… ¡Iba a ser padre!

- ¡Oh, dios Esme! No me lo puedo creer ¿No te da vergüenza?

Ella me miro asustada, creo que había malentendido la frase.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabias? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Soy yo su padre ¿no?- dije frunciendo el ceño- Padre… - susurre y una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro- Prefiero papa.

- Papi- dijo ella sonriéndome con los ojos aun rojos.

- No, papi no… Así solo me puedes llamar tu- solté una risita traviesa.

- ¡Ough! No que mal, prefiero cariño.

Volví a poner mi mano en su vientre.

- Vaya, sigo opinando que no me gusta Jason.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque le pueden llamar Jason cara lleso… Y porque no…- me quede pensando.- No se…

- Ok, ya tendremos tiempo para pensarlo.- me beso la mejilla- ¿Esta noche te vienes a ver un concierto de Jazz?- pregunto ella.

- ¡Jazz! Si, Jazz.- grite.

- Vale tampoco es para tanto amor.

- No digo eso, nuestro hijo se llamara JAZZ.

- ¿Jazz? ¿Jazz de que?

- Jazz de Jasper Cullen.

Ella sonrió poco a poco y me miro fijamente.

- Jasper Cullen, mi Jazzy…- sonríe.

- Nuestro Jazzy.- Y me volvió a besar.

* * *

**Tarde mucho pero ya esta aquí el capitulo, ¡perdón por la espera!**

**Amelie : Gracias por escribir!**

**Nanaw2: Gracias por el review! 3**

**Rosa Novak Winchester: Mersi!**


	20. Los gemelos Swan

**Capitulo 20:: Los gemelos Swan**

**Esme Pov**.

Las cuatro de la mañana, una hora en la cual yo estaría durmiendo como una persona normal y corriente, pero ese día no podía estar en una cama, una de las cosas mas maravillosas de mi vida estaba a punto de suceder. Los hijos de Renee nacían hoy, ahora mismo mientras yo pensaba en lo rápido que habían pasado esos meses, asomaba la cabeza el primero de los dos.

Renee tenia los ojos cerrados y empujaba cuando Carlisle se lo decía, las enfermeras iban de un sitio a otro, mientras Charlie y yo le cogíamos de la mano para darle ánimos. Y cuando el primero salio lo limpiaron unas enfermeras y se lo entregaron a Charlie, pero él lo miro fijamente y luego sonrió a su esposa y cuando vio que ella aun sentía dolor, me entrego al bebe a mi y le volvió a dar la mano. Ella lloraba y cuando Carlisle dijo Algo va mal sentí como si mi mundo cayese al suelo, el bebe no paraba de llorar, y yo intentaba tranquilizarlo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que no va bien?- insistía Charlie.- ¡Carlisle!

- El otro bebe no sale, tendremos que llevarla a quirófano- dijo mi prometido a una enfermera, todos clavaron los ojos en Renee y ella solo alzo la vista hacia Charlie que estaba llorando, y luego sus ojos viajaron hacia el bebe y en medio de todo el dolor pregunto.

- ¿A que es un niño?- asentí con la cabeza y la vi sonreír, mientras se la llevaban en la camilla.

Charlie no se mantenía en pie, en la sala de espera solo estábamos Dave y yo, ya que Charlie estaba delante de los recién nacidos observando a su hijo, mientras lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos.

Yo sabia que Renee estaría bien, lo sabia, la conocía desde siempre y era fuerte. Había estado 9 meses llevando a esos niños dentro sin quejarse ni un solo minutos, disfrutando de su embarazo, ahora no podía salir mal, solo es que no cabía esa idea en mi mente. Charlie volvió justo cuando Carlisle salía del quirófano, con lagrimas en los ojos y cara de estar agotado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Renee?- preguntaba Charlie fuera de si.

- Renee esta bien… pero el bebe… Charlie escucha, se lo llevaran a ver si tiene algún problema, le harán pruebas en otro hospital.- Mi primo tenia cara de dolor, como si esas cosas se le clavaran en lo mas hondo y le estuvieran rasgando cada parte de él.- Renee no lo podrá ver hasta que se recupere… Y va a pasar bastante tiempo… Si quieres puedes ir tu a verlo pero tendrás que seguir a la ambulancia con tu coche porque ya hay suficientes doctores dentro.

- Dile a Renee que nuestro hijo aguantara… que es como ella, ¿vale?- Me dijo Charlie seriamente.- Dile que la amo.- su voz se quebró.

- Su hija, dile que su hija aguantara.- corrigió Carlisle.

Ha Charlie pareció incluso dolerle mas saber que esa era la niña que había deseado durante los 9 meses. Y luego los dos se fueron a paso rápido.

Dave y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer, y la enfermera dijo que podíamos pasar a ver a Renee. Parecía como si estuviera dormida pero yo sabia como respiraba cuando estaba en un sueño profundo y ella estaba tan despierta como yo o incluso mas.

- Renee, soy Esme…- ella abrió los ojos, y los tenia rojos seguro que de tanto llorar- La niña… se la han llevado a otro hospital para hacerle pruebas y Charlie se ha ido con ella…- ella asintió como si ya lo supiera todo.

- Es mi culpa…- dijo ella volviendo a llorar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a ser tu culpa cariño?- pregunte sin entender.

- Yo quería a un niño… y …. ¿Crees que le daba mas energía al niño que a la niña?

- ¡No! Renee tu en el fondo sabias que no te importaba que fuera niño o niña, y estoy segura que la niña sabia que la querías igual que al niño.

La enfermera volvió con el niño en brazos, aun estaba llorando como cuando se separo de Charlie, y cuando se lo entregaron a Renee sus llantos cesaron y se la miro como si ella fuera su mundo y en ese momento, me di cuenta que el niño que yo tenia dentro iba a ser lo mas importante de mi vida. Renee a pesar de todo lo sucedido pudo sonreírle y le empezó hablar como hizo todos estos meses, como si aun estuviera en su barriga, el niño la miraba atento como si todo lo que ella dijera fueran las palabras mas importantes de su vida. Ella solo le repetía que todo estaba bien, que se alegraba de tenerlo en brazos, y cuando le dijo tu hermana estará bien, el niño como si se hubiera acordado de repente que él tenia una hermana, se hecho a llorar. Y Renee aguanto las lagrimas y siguió tranquilizándolo con palabras dulces, se puso a cantarle una canción que ella había escrito para ellos, y con la dulce letra el niño ceso sus llantos y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Cuando se lo quitaron de los brazos a Renee pareció como si ella hubiera recuperado la fuerza y quisiera ir detrás de él. Pero las enfermeras le dijeron que ahora lo traerían a su habitación para que pudiera tenerlo cerca.

Los días pasaron en el hospital, y Renee solo estaba tranquila cuando el niño estaba en sus brazos, Charlie iba a verla cada día y le hablaba de cómo era la niña.

- Es pequeñita, pero el primer día la tuvieron de atar con esparadrapo a la incubadora porque no estaba quieta - soltó una risita- es como tu ¡de verdad!

Renee se emocionaba oyendo como Charlie hablaba de la niña, mi primo cuando venia siempre cogía él al niño y le decía cosas de esas que solo pueden compartir los padres con los hijos, cosas como "serás un jugador de básquet impresionante" " Te enseñare a tocar la guitarra" Todas esas cosas que al parecer al niño le gustaban porque siempre que lo decía hacia un ruidito muy gracioso, como si estuviera de acuerdo. Y un día llego Charlie con una disco de DVD y se lo puso a Renee y allí pudo observar a su hija. Tenia el pelo negro y unos ojos enormes, observaba todo lo que pasaba moviéndolos de un lado para otro, y cuando Charlie dijo Mira a la cámara, que te vera mama ella clavo sus ojos en él, como si estuviera mirando a Renee. Ella sonrió ante la visión mientras le decía a su hijo lo guapa que era su hermana.

Y por fin llego el día en que pudo salir del hospital, primero fue a casa a cambiarse de ropa y seguidamente se fue hacia el hospital donde estaba la niña, con Charlie, el bebe y yo. Cuando llegamos allí mi primo nos guió hasta una sala con tres incubadoras.

Charlie se acerco a una de ellas y sonrió a Renee, ella al ver a la niña se hecho a llorar y la niña le siguió. Las dos lloraron y lloraron, hasta que llego la enfermera y le pregunto ¿La quiere coger?. Lo que mas me sorprendió es que al juntar a la niña y al niño, pareciera como si se reconocieran, se miraban el uno al otro atentos como si estuvieran hablando el uno con el otro.

Y al cabo de un mes estaban los cuatro en casa, Renee había escogido el nombre de Alice para la niña y Charlie había escogido Emmett para el niño, dado que su guitarrista favorito se llamaba así. Y hay que admitir que dude que Jazzy llegara a ser tan hermoso como esos dos niños, aunque una madre siempre ve a su hijo como el mas guapo del mundo.

* * *

No voy a mentir… siempre tardo muchísimo y no tengo excusa xD ¡Ya han nacido Alice y Emmett! Seguiré pronto ahora que el ordenador donde tengo la historia esta arreglado. Lo prometo estará escrito y colgado en mi pared xD Un beso a todas/os.


End file.
